<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moonlight by SilverMoonT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881098">moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT'>SilverMoonT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire Osamu, Witch Suna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu gives him a short, little kiss on his lips before leaving another kiss at the corner of his mouth, choosing to start leaving a path of kisses on his jaw and slipping towards his neck, feeling Suna's fingers dig into the back of his neck when he leaves a kiss on his pulse. "Don't be afraid." He whispers against his skin.</p><p>He feels a little vibration when Suna lets out a short laugh and they both straighten up so they can see each other.</p><p>"I'm not afraid." Suna assures him, looking at him. "You should."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sunaosa lol screaming</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ships: bokuaka, kyouhaba (implied)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu looks at his left hand and lets out a sigh, exhausted, though not surprised.</p><p>"I lost my ring." Again, he no longer remembers how many times that week.</p><p>He tilts his head, his upper lip slightly raised in disgust. He is aware that he can no longer blame detergent when it comes to washing dishes since otherwise all his staff would have the same problem, and yet, he is the only one to raise the palm of his hand, just to find it free of all accessories at least twice a week. He wonders if he has dropped it while taking off his coat or if it’s possible that the ring might be travelling the pipes of the shop that at that moment stays empty except for the person whose surrendered, drained tone of voice catches Osamu's attention.</p><p>"And I my will to live."</p><p>Osamu can listen to Akaashi even if he is with his forehead on the counter in front of him, a forgotten pen and pages with highlighted sentences and words marked in red, scattered around him, an empty plate next to him. He lets out a laugh when he hears him before resting his arms on the display case as well as his chin on the back of his hands.</p><p>"That sucks cuz we’re immortal."</p><p>Akaashi straightens up and brings his glasses to his short black curls to be able to rub his eyes with his fingers, not being delicate with his own face. "And for what?" He asks, sounding tired, looking tired. Big dark circles contrast with the paleness of his skin and the light-pink tone of his lips. "For what?" He repeats before letting out a long sigh and looking at Osamu, finding an expression not at all surprised.</p><p>"To witness how wonderful the world is?" He suggests, tries, at least.</p><p>"The world sucks." Akaashi assures him before letting out a new, longer sigh to then start to gather the pages around him. "There are wars, I survived two world wars. I am supposed to be able to survive an assignment. What do I need super strength for? I need super speed to finish these assignments. And would you look at that, I actually do have super speed, and yet, I can’t finish this." A new sigh leaves his lips as Osamu unties the apron around his waist. "Sorry, I'm tired. You said you lost your ring? Again?"</p><p>Osamu raises his left hand to prove the absence of said accessory.</p><p>Akaashi changes his serious expression as a giggle escapes his mouth, and starts putting his things in his backpack while Osamu chooses to head towards the back of the business to check that everything is in good condition for the next shift. He turns off the lights to then find Akaashi with his coat and backpack on, waiting for him near the door once he returns. Osamu puts on his blue coat as well as his gray scarf around his neck and finally the place stays completely empty once he and Akaashi leave and finish turning off the lights. Their days usually end that way at that time of the year unless it’s the weekend, with Akaashi being his last costumer and the cold hugging them as they barely cease to be surrounded by the same walls.</p><p>"Are you going to ask Yahaba for a new one?" Akaashi asks him, pulling up the zipper of his ocher coat until it reaches his chin and then keeps his hands inside his pockets.</p><p>"Yes, otherwise I won't be able t’come to work tomorrow."</p><p>"You could skip a shift, especially considering it's a day shift, an early shift."</p><p>"And you say that. You, the person that works all the time no matter if the sun is shinin’, blessin’ us with such a warm light." Akaashi rolls his eyes and Osamu laughs. "Go home and rest, 'kay?"</p><p>"Sure. I won't sleep for a couple of hours. I have to finish this and you know how Koutarou gets these days, he will distract me so I’ll finish very late, in case I’m able to finish this demon of assignment."</p><p>They both raise their heads to allow their gazes to be illuminated by the full moon glowing in the darkness of the sky. Akaashi's glasses reflect the perfect round shape of it, the blue of his eyes sliding to his side when he listens to Osamu.</p><p>"Right, full moon." Greyish smoke leaves Osamu's lips.</p><p>"There's not much left anyway."</p><p>"Still, try to rest, 'kay?"</p><p>The two look at each other again and Akaashi nods. They say good night to each other and walk on opposite sides once they separate.</p><p>Osamu turns around the cap on his head and keeps his hands in the pockets of his coat. He is used to wearing sunglasses as soon as he leaves his business since his schedule ends at the same time as the day begins, but considering it’s winter there are fewer people at night since the cold makes people prefer to stay at home instead of going out for a snack, so on weekdays they choose to close at night instead of in the morning; which has both its advantages and disadvantages. Disadvantages because he has to get up early, feeling tired and being forced to go under the roofs even if it doesn’t rain because he can’t bear the warmth of the sun, and advantages because once it ends, it’s late and the darkness of the night allows him to admire the way the city copes with the mysteries of that gloomy part of the day; with the help of the lights of the businesses, of the cars, and the presence of the people who continue to enjoy the night regardless of whether it’s cold.</p><p>He feels that his phone vibrates at the same time that he finally reaches the block of Yahaba's shop since luckily the store is not so far from his, and he laughs when he sees the photo that Akaashi has sent him of him rolling his eyes, clearly his intention to finish his work that night having disappeared because Bokuto is glued to him, his arms around his waist seeming to have no intention of releasing him. A smile appears on his face because he knows that under that sometimes bored, sometimes stoic, yet always pretty expression, Akaashi will probably hug Bokuto in the same way after taking the photo, so he decides to send him those words at the same time as he opens the door to Yahaba's place and a warm atmosphere as well as a flower scent embrace him.</p><p>"Hi Yabs," He greets with his gaze still on his phone, "I've come for a—"</p><p>"I’m not Yabs."</p><p>Osamu stops short as soon as the voice he is used to hearing is not the one he listens to, since indeed, the person he sees once he keeps his phone to raise his head, is not Yahaba. Instead of a familiar face and perfectly combed, silver hair, sometimes accompanied with plants-shaped hairclips, he finds an unknown, yet beautiful face that makes him breathe out and blink several times even though the other person is not even seeing him. Behind the counter where he usually meets Yahaba, there is now someone probably of his own age, well, at least the age that his physical features makes him seem, with dark brown hair and graceful facial features that at time are illuminated by the warm light provided by shop lamps and the screen of the phone he has in his hands.</p><p>"Yabs is busy taking care of his boyfriend." The person adds, still not corresponding to his gaze.</p><p>Osamu swallows.</p><p>He is beautiful.</p><p>He doesn't know what to say, so he is simply able to articulate, "Huh?"</p><p>The person raises his index finger as if he wants to point beyond the purple roof of the place, giving Osamu the chance to notice that three of his fingers have rings. "Full moon. Werewolf."</p><p>"Ah," Osamu finally shakes his head as he hears him and approaches the counter, maybe too fast, maybe too slow. "Yeah, a friend has the same problem." He says, since he had just spoken to Akaashi about it.</p><p>His gaze is finally reciprocated after expressing those words, and the gray of his eyes meets gold and a hint of green surrounded by black eyeliner, as well as defined features and dark brown locks. He is so attractive that Osamu wonders if somehow someone has practiced some kind of spell without him being aware of it, since he can’t believe that he has to blink several times again, as well as shake his head in a sneaky way to stay focused and so don't let his gaze slide to pink lips that he only gives himself the luxury of admiring for a (too) short second.</p><p>"Who are ya?" He asks, as if it were his own place.</p><p>"I'm not Yabs." He replies.</p><p>Osamu looks at him indignantly. "Wow, I never would have guessed."</p><p>The one in front of him straightens up, locks his phone and allows one of the corners of his mouth to be curled. "Suna Rintarou." He introduces himself.</p><p>"D’ya know Yahaba?"</p><p>"He's my friend, same coven."</p><p>"Ah," Osamu licks his lips. So he’s a witch. "He was never absent for this kind of thing."</p><p>"Be careful, if I were you I wouldn't mention that I miss him considering he's busy because his werewolf boyfriend needs him. This moon is stronger, so werewolves, even werewolves like Kyoutani, need company, that's all."</p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes. "I miss him, but I'm not unsatisfied with ya. Pretty face that hides a rotten personality, it’s almost like talkin’ with Yahaba." Suna arches an eyebrow and Osamu pretends that flirting without even trying is easy. Suna leans in slightly, leaving his elbows on the counter as well as his chin on his knuckles, and watches him. "Were ya readin’? I thought you guys passed yer time in the middle of books." Osamu says only because he can, just because he doesn't like to know that he's being watched, inspected.</p><p>Suna tilts his head, giving Osamu a chance to see the diversity of piercings on his ear.</p><p>"Yahaba likes old, ancient stuff, I stay updated. And yes, I was reading."</p><p>"What were ya readin’?"</p><p>"How to take immortality away from vampires."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Suna holds an amused, kind of vile smile, and Osamu would have given him a serious look if his sarcasm had bothered him, but he can only focus on the movement of his lips, until he also pays attention to the words he had just heard leave that same mouth, "Wait. D’ya know that I‘m a vampire?" He asks him, "Didja say that on purpose?"</p><p>"I can sense it." Is the only thing Suna responds to him as he moves, seeming to look for something close to him under the counter, and opens the palm of his hand between them, a thin black ring without any kind of detail in the center of it. "Yahaba left this for you."</p><p>"How d’ya know that's for me?"</p><p>"If there's a crazy vampire who doesn't wear his sun ring besides you, I really wonder how smart your species is. And besides, he mentioned you have an accent."</p><p>"How kind you are." Osamu addresses him with the same type of sarcasm as he takes the ring to then slide it over his left index finger, finally feeling calmer because tomorrow morning he will be able to leave his house without having to carry an umbrella with him to protect himself, ironically, from the sun. "Is it necessary to be sarcastic to be part of yer coven?"</p><p>"I'm a fast thinker, that’s all." Suna assures him before crossing him arms over the counter. "You are not wearing a wedding ring so I'm assuming you're not married because you also don't seem to be wearing the ring with a necklace around your neck if we were talking about a silver ring, and here we don't sell or create wedding rings, and besides, you also don't look desperate like you've lost a wedding ring, as if you were thinking what your partner will say once you get home without your ring. A sun ring is important, but you didn’t seem to have been out of control for having lost it, so I have simply assumed that you are used to doing it, to losing it, which has led me to understand that you are the person that Yahaba has described to me, to whom I must give the ring I just gave you."</p><p>Suna licks his lips while Osamu forms a line with his.</p><p>"You do know how to make yer customers happy." He says, and again Suna decorates his face with that fake smile while Osamu takes his wallet out of his pocket to pay for the ring, but Suna points to the counter, gesturing to leave the bills there, making Osamu understand that unless he wants to feel a slight discomfort with the silver of Suna's rings, it’s in his best interest to listen to him, so he does. "First, I'm not married, and second, I work in a place with windows. I must wear it anyway so I can't take it off, which explains why I lose it, and you and I both know that wearin' a sun ring with a necklace around my neck doesn't work, so I have no choice."</p><p>"Why don't you work at night?"</p><p>Suna's question is obvious but Osamu can’t blame him for it.</p><p>"I do." He replies as Suna keeps the money. "But around this time of the year people don't go out as much cuz it's cold." Even Suna, who doesn’t seem to have left that place for a long time, is wearing a big purple sweater just to stay warm.</p><p>"Clearly, we don't know the same people."</p><p>"Well, if you want," Osamu begins to say, taking his business card since he always carries one with him out of habit in one of his pockets. "You can recommend my place to yer people." He says giving it to him, Suna taking the corners of it and then reading over the black words written on it with his eyes.</p><p>"Onigiri Miya." He says, and hums.</p><p>"Now, if you excuse me, I have to work early tomorrow since that's why I've come for the ring," Osamu tells him, since even if he doesn't necessarily want to leave, he knows that every minute of rest is necessary when the next day he must get up early and bear with the heaviness of the day.</p><p>Suna looks at him.</p><p>"Please don't bite anyone on your way home."</p><p>Osamu laughs falsely and Suna smiles.</p><p>"Please don't cast spells on any of yer customers."</p><p>On that occasion, it’s Suna who lets out a false laugh while Osamu smiles.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>Osamu takes one last look at him before turning around and then approach the door to finally leave the shop, and it’s once the cold embraces him that he realizes that at no time has he taken off his cap, at that second deciding to do it because he doesn’t doubt that he has surely given a silly appearance with it on his head, and that he knows Suna’s name but at no time has he told him his.</p><hr/><p>"And you know, it's not that I don't want to spend all my time with Koutarou, of course I do, I really want to, but my work doesn't care if my fiancé is a werewolf, you know, they still want the assignments delivered by the end of this week. They don’t even care if our species prefers the night, that’s obvious." Akaashi says, a few grains of rice around his mouth as enjoying one of his favorite foods while talking about his favorite person is something he's used to doing.</p><p>Greyish smoke meets a cold environment when Osamu opens his mouth, a silent sigh passing between his lips.</p><p>"That is, I also don't want to do anything other than to hold Koutarou, especially considering that now I can do it because he has time since he can’t go to training because his coach gives him the week off for the full moon, but you know who doesn't have the week off? Exactly, me. It’s unfair. My fiancé is free but I’m not, I feel really bad sometimes." Akaashi continues before taking another bite of the already almost finished onigiri in his hands. "Super speed and yet twenty four hours are not enough. Society keeps advancing, but not my brain."</p><p>Osamu thinks of dark brown locks, black eyeliner, and sarcastic words.</p><p>"And besides, I can't ask Koutarou to give me my space because I know that with the full moon he needs to be with me. I mean, he always needs to be with me but with the full moon, more, you know. It would be selfish, and the least I need besides unfinished assignments is a fiancé thinking that I don't want to spend my time with him. What if he wants to cancel the wedding for something like that? What if he thinks that our schedules are not the best ones? But, Koutarou wouldn't do that, right? Or would he? What do you think? If he hasn’t left me because I drink blood, he wouldn’t leave me for something like this, right? Osamu, what do you think?"</p><p>Osamu remembers a golden look with a hint of green, and a fake smile.</p><p>"You are not really listening to me, right?"</p><p>"Akaashi, d’ya know if the full moon can also affect us?"</p><p>Akaashi looks up at the sky as soon as he hears that question instead of an answer to his own words. Again a round moon stands out through all the darkness of the roof that turns out to be the sky over the city. They are using the shopfront of the branch as a place to sit, since Osamu has already closed the shop but they have chosen to stay outside talking anyway, taking advantage of the fact that the night is not as cold as the night before, delighting in the energy that the city at night offers them.</p><p>"That witch really left a good impression on you, didn’t he?" Akaashi asks and finally their gazes meet. "I would think he has cursed you if I didn't know you and therefore didn't know that it's not really a spell. You like him." He says, giving him a mischievous smile before finishing his onigiri.</p><p>Osamu clicks his tongue and moves his leg to give him a slight kick on his ankle while Akaashi laughs. "I don't think so," Akaashi continues after wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Maybe it sharpens our senses a little more, but more than that I don't think so. Let's see, show it to me again." He holds the palm of his hand up while Osamu opens his to show him his new sun ring, the one that has allowed him to be from the first hour of the morning until half an hour ago, working, taking the customer’s orders and cooking, making sure everything was in good condition.</p><p>He feels that the roles have been reversed, since not so long ago the situation had happened in the opposite way. Akaashi had been the one showing him a ring, although in his case, an engagement ring because after years of relationship, Bokuto had finally proposed to him; which explains why in addition to a sun ring on his middle finger, Akaashi wears a gold engagement ring.</p><p>"It's simple." Akaashi comments, looking at the black ring.</p><p>"Yahaba did it, not him."</p><p>"You sure wish he had done it... a wedding ring."</p><p>Again Akaashi laughs and Osamu pushes his shoulder with his.</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>"I'm just saying, you should go back," Akaashi mentions, making Osamu look at him seriously. "What? I don't remember the last time you were interested in someone and we have known each other for what, I don’t know, two hundred years already?"</p><p>"I'm not interested, I just think he’s... a... pleasant sight."</p><p>So pleasant. So, so delightful.</p><p>"Sure, and I love my job."</p><p>They both look at each other in the same outraged way.</p><p>"Why don't you go back?" Akaashi adds.</p><p>"I don't have an excuse."</p><p>"Then you want to have an excuse to go back."</p><p>"Akaashi, no—"</p><p>"Mhm, why don't you buy for me those little stones that calm you down? Or minerals? I think they are called minerals."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Osamu watches him when Akaashi gets up, as always, with his backpack on his shoulders. "Pink quartz, that. A small bottle of crystals, it’s the mineral of healing and love, right? And I need that, healing and love. And well, a few days off too, but let's ignore that detail. I’ll pay you tomorrow."</p><p>"Why don’tcha go?"</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>Osamu throws him an indignant look when Akaashi only shakes his hand before moving away from him, but then allows a giggle to escape his lips while shaking his head and getting up to once again mark the same path he had marked the night before. He knows that he is not really annoyed with Akaashi, but rather grateful, since he believes that he is right because he hasn’t stopped thinking about Suna all day, and besides, watching the ring on his finger because Suna had given it to him had prevented him from losing it. He guesses that it hasn’t been his best day at work because he always prefer when they open at night instead of day, but if he’s completely honest, it’s because he has been distracted, wondering how is it possible that despite having seen the world change over the years, Suna is one of the wonders that the world has chosen to offer him.</p><p>Throughout his life he has had the chance to meet several people of different species, but the reality is that most of his close circle are vampires because being immortal is both a blessing and a curse, since just as they have the opportunity to see carriages transform into cars and letters turn into texts, they have also become accustomed to interact with people from the same circle because living while the people around them don’t, is painful; so Suna represents something new, somewhat unknown, and what he least thinks about is the fact that each time he celebrates a new birthday, the candles are three numbers instead of two.</p><p>That night he does remember to take off his cap, and shakes his black locks before choosing to open the door of the shop, again allowing a warm atmosphere and an scent of flowers to invade his senses, but the beginning of his smile disappears as soon as he rests his eyes on the counter and finds no one, until finally his expression of confusion is replaced by an entertaining smile as well as the raising of his eyebrows because it’s enough for him to look to one side to find Suna. He’s on the last step of a ladder, with one arm holding some books while with the other he is leaving them on the highest shelves of the shop’s library, quietly shaking his head from side to side, seeming to be entertained.</p><p>Osamu clears his throat and approaches him, but Suna doesn't turn around.</p><p>"Hello." He says.</p><p>Suna keeps ignoring him and Osamu licks his lips.</p><p>"Suna?"</p><p>Instead of turning around after listening to him, Suna stretches to leave the last book, but fails to reach the place of it and finally has no choice but to recognize the presence of Osamu once he slips from the ladder after trying to move to leave the book. An exclamation leaves his mouth when he falls, but not even a centimeter of his body touches the ground because Osamu moves and is saved by him after falling into his arms. Suddenly their faces are totally close and Suna blinks several times, probably wondering why he doesn’t feel pain in any part of his body, why is it that Osamu has saved him and at what moment he has appeared, while Osamu understands why Suna hasn’t paid attention to him, since he has earphones on, a slight melody still being possible to be heard, at that moment even more when Suna stops keeping both arms around him to take them off.</p><p>"Hey," Osamu greets him, and his eyes slide not to his lips, but to his neck once Suna swallows.</p><p>Delicate, porcelain skin. He can hear his pulse. He licks his lips, slowly, unfocused, maybe too focused.</p><p>"Try to bite me, and I'll curse you before you can even foresee it, vampire."</p><p>Osamu allows his gaze to intermingle with gold, again decorated with black eyeliner, when he hears those words, and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I just think yer skin is pretty." He says.</p><p>"Thank you." Suna expresses with evident sarcasm. "Now, could you put me down?"</p><p>Suna raises both eyebrows and Osamu clears his throat before he stops holding him in his arms. "You should be more careful."</p><p>"I know." Suna palms his black jeans and his maroon sweater before moving the palm of his hand as the book that had fallen near them moves to then end up in his hand as well as the cap that Osamu has dropped to be able to catch him. Osamu doesn’t mention the fact that Suna turns out to be taller than him.</p><p>"Why weren't ya just, I dunno, moving the books with yer magic or somethin' like that?"</p><p>"I don't know, I was just cleaning up." He replies, choosing to keep the book and then leave it once he approaches the counter along with the cap, Osamu following him. "Yahaba came a while ago to take one book and— wait, what are you doing here?" Confusion is evident on his face once he crosses his arms to watch him. "Have you lost your ring again?" He asks, his gaze immediately shifting to his hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow when he sees that he does have his ring.</p><p>"I’m Osamu." Osamu chooses to say.</p><p>Suna looks at him confused for a few seconds before shrugging.</p><p>"I know that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yahaba knows you, he told me your name. I know your name is not Onigiri Miya, Miya."</p><p>Osamu stifles a laugh when he hears him and Suna forms a line with his lips to avoid doing the same.</p><p>"You can call me Osamu."</p><p>"Did you come here just to tell me your name?" Suna raises one of the corners of his mouth.</p><p>"No." Actually, yes. "Mhm, d’you sell pink quartz?"</p><p>Suna arches an eyebrow and crosses his arms even more, shifting his posture a little bit. Defensive. "Yes."</p><p>"Could you give me a little bottle of crystals then?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Osamu doesn’t miss the look that Suna gives him and the way he narrows his eyes before going to the other side of the shop. He doesn't recognize half of the products they sell and he doesn't want to know either, seeing extravagant colors and things which names he doesn't even know. It’s a fairly big shop since in fact witches make everyday products thanks to their magical qualities and their variability for all species, from sun rings for vampires, to bottles with crystals like the one that at that moment Suna leaves on the counter after going behind it.</p><p>"Wasn't it that you could sense me?" Osamu asks as he leaves the bills on the counter.</p><p>"Music distracts me." Is all he says to him before sliding the small bottle towards him and looking over his shoulder. "And I can sense anyone, not just you, so if you excuse me, I have more customers."</p><p>Osamu looks over his shoulder to check that a couple has entered the shop, and when he turns around again, he only finds Suna raising both eyebrows. Osamu presses his own lips and takes the bottle. "Thanks, for this."</p><p>Suna gives him a smile, and Osamu is sure that it’s the most false so far, so he decides to make a simple movement with his hand before heading towards the door and leaving, immediately wondering if he has said something strange because although he doesn’t know Suna, he is sure that at least he had seemed offended.</p><hr/><p>"Maybe he doesn't like people invading his personal space, less us. I mean, I try to avoid seeing people's necks because they think I'll jump on them. Maybe I just want to say something nice about their necklaces, ugh. Do you think that's why there are almost no vampires working in jewelry stores?" Akaashi allows a sound of offense to leave his lips. "That's discrimination."</p><p>Osamu gives a weak laugh that meets his knuckles.</p><p>"What was I supposed t' do? Just let him fall?"</p><p>Osamu snorts and Akaashi laughs.</p><p>They are again chatting at the shop, but for the first time in the week, before five in the afternoon because the night before had been the last night of the full moon and therefore Akaashi can already leave his apartment before because Bokuto no longer has to deal with the effects of the full moon, although it doesn’t change the fact that if it were for him, he would continue to spend the whole day with Akaashi, but both work, which explains why while Akaashi is in front of him at that time, with less pages around him, Bokuto is training as he plays volleyball professionally, something Osamu is fully aware of as Bokuto shares a team with his brother. The place is quite crowded and Osamu has decided to start serving at the counter instead of cooking in the back because the sun has started to go down.</p><p>"Thank you for bringing the crystals to me last night," Akaashi chooses to tell him, since after having gone to the shop, Osamu had gone to the apartment that he shares with Bokuto to give him the bottle that seemed to have had their effect since the dark circles under his eyes had disappeared as well as much of the pages around him.</p><p>"Yer welcome," Osamu sighs. "Hey, d’ya think that asking for crystals to a witch is offensive?</p><p>"I don't think so. They sell them for a reason."</p><p>Osamu hums and straightens up when a new customer approaches the counter. Akaashi chooses to focus on his own work while Osamu takes the order as he can't help but hold a smile every time one of his customers turns out to be a vampire, since he has recently added a special menu for his own species and has only received good reviews about it. He knows that each species has its own tastes, so despite the fact that the base of his local is still the rice that Kita provides him, sometimes he doesn’t hesitate to experiment with it to see what kind of creations he makes and thus maintain a constant base of customers.</p><p>"Hey," Akaashi mentions, tapping his own chin with a highlighter once Osamu stays in front of him again. "And your cap?" He asks after realizing that, unlike all the previous days, Osamu is not wearing that part of the uniform over his black locks.</p><p>"Guess where I forgot it."</p><p>Akaashi covers his mouth with his hand to avoid laughing and Osamu laughs because, ironically, he does think it's funny, forgetting part of his uniform at Suna's place only because it seemed to him that he didn't want him to continue there.</p><p>"Hey, what if he acted that way because he's allergic to onigiri?"</p><p>"I feel sorry for him, then."</p><p>"Same. You know, it doesn't matter, really, it doesn't really matter anyway," Akaashi expresses crossing his arms at the same time that Osamu's eyes slide towards the door of his shop because the bell announces a new customer entering. "You have a really long time, literally a long, long time, I mean, you are immortal." Osamu swallows and straightens up, his sense of smell recognizing a floral essence. "And besides, witches tend to overanalyze everything."</p><p>Akaashi nods determined with his words as Osamu presses his lips to avoid laughing.</p><p>"Yeah, although sometimes we don't need to because people are honest with their opinions. Especially vampires, somehow they believe that just because they are immortals, the absence of a death is a real thing."</p><p>Osamu is the one to cover his mouth with his hand although he laughs anyway, and Akaashi bites his lower lip before looking to his side once Suna moves to appear beside him, giving him a more than fake smile. Osamu interposes his gaze between them, and while he is happy that Suna has appeared, he can’t help but laugh because Akaashi holds an innocent smile.</p><p>"I’m Akaashi," Akaashi stretches out his hand.</p><p>Suna only gives him a weak yet serious glance at him before he sees Osamu, and Osamu’s eyes fall on his cap. "I think this is yours."</p><p>"Thank you." He says, taking the cap to place it on his head. "It is."</p><p>Suna turns his attention to Akaashi, and the hand that he has left between them. He arches an eyebrow at the sight of his engagement ring, he looks up to see him, then Osamu, his hand, and Akaashi again.</p><p>"The crystals were for you." Suna concludes.</p><p>"Yes, thank you for that." Akaashi says, but looks at Osamu when Suna does so.</p><p>"You shouldn't flirt with other people if you're married."</p><p>Osamu can't avoid laughing as Akaashi raises both eyebrows, stunned.</p><p>Suna arches an eyebrow but doesn't back down when Osamu leans toward him on the counter. "I'll tell ya somethin’, I agree with Akaashi that yer species tend to overanalyze everythin’, but y’know, sometimes you can be wrong, d’ya want t’ know why?"</p><p>Suna finally stops facing Akaashi with his body to face him, and leaves his elbows on the counter as well as his chin on the palms of his hands. "Please, do tell me, I really want to know." His words are followed with sarcasm.</p><p>"My friend here is married to someone else, remember that I told ya that a friend is goin’ through the same thing as Yahaba? Yeah, it's him. They are married, not us. Also, I told ya, I'm not married. I'm just flirtin’ with ya, so by the way, you look really nice today."</p><p>Suna narrows his gaze at the same time that the beginning of a smile, finally sincere, appears on his face. The two look at each other for a few seconds until Suna turns his head to look at Akaashi. "I’m Suna."</p><p>"A pleasure, Suna."</p><p>"Akaashi, allow us a moment, grab another onigiri if you want," Osamu expresses, straightening up at the same time as Suna before indicating to him that he can pass behind the counter.</p><p>Akaashi moves his hands, satisfied and happy. "I will take your word."</p><p>Osamu is not surprised when Suna chooses to sit on the counter and then move his legs to pass. He goes to the back of the shop, with Suna following him until he chooses to leave his body against the wall, a place where they won’t disturb the rest of the staff. Suna imitates him by crossing his arms and Osamu raises both eyebrows, an amused smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"So, then... I assume that yesterday ya were like this cuz you thought I asked ya the crystals for me?"</p><p>"I do not know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Okay, I’ll introduce you to the subject then, it's called jealousy."</p><p>Osamu continues smiling as Suna rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I wasn't jealous, Miya."</p><p>"Osamu."</p><p>"I wasn't jealous, Osamu. I just think you are an asshole if you flirt with someone while dating someone else already."</p><p>"Well, as I just told ya, I'm not datin’ anyone else, and I'm just flirtin’ with ya, so again, you look nice today." He says, taking a look at him.</p><p>Suna is wearing blue short boots, ripped black jeans and a light blue coat with wooden buttons that match the light-blue eyeliner he has chosen to wear that day. He rolls his eyes again but Osamu smiles contentedly when he sees the same gesture on Suna's face.</p><p>"I congratulate you for having good eyes, I guess." Suna says.</p><p>"I congratulate you for havin’ a pretty face."</p><p>"You shouldn't flirt at your workplace."</p><p>"Lucky ya, I’m the boss."</p><p>"Lucky me?" Suna asks, taking a step towards him.</p><p>"Yes, it’s clear that thinkin’ that I was datin’ another person bothered ya."</p><p>"You are confused, it bothered me because I thought you were flirting with me while dating someone else."</p><p>The two look at each other and let out a small laugh at the same time.</p><p>"Y’know, actually, Akaashi asked me for the crystals just so I could have an excuse to go back to yer place."</p><p>"Such an honor." Suna murmurs.</p><p>"That's right, you should consider yerself lucky." Suna rolls his eyes. "You have very nice eyes for ya to be rollin’ them all the time."</p><p>"And you have very nice lips to be flirting with me all the time."</p><p>"I’m assuming that you look at my lips?"</p><p>"I say you talk too much."</p><p>"I can do somethin’ else with my lips if you want."</p><p>Osamu chooses to lower his gaze towards Suna's lips, watching the way in which he lifts one of the corners of his mouth, but although he hasn’t even leaned towards him yet, Suna places his index finger on Osamu's lips. Fortunately no silver ring decorating it.</p><p>"Your friend. Must be missing you right now."</p><p>Osamu laughs and glances at him before moving to come back to the counter with Suna behind him again. They find Akaashi eating an onigiri while looking at the pages in front of him, and Suna grimaces in disgust because he knows that the red he sees in the appetizer is not sauce. Akaashi looks up at them and clears his throat.</p><p>"Have you two done something I shouldn’t know about?"</p><p>"Leaving you here is already improper." Osamu replies.</p><p>Suna chooses to cross the counter and Akaashi leaves the onigiri aside to rub his own palms.</p><p>"Speaking of something improper," He begins to say, "My fiancé, Koutarou, not Osamu," He says, leaning towards Suna as he rolls his eyes while Osamu laughs. "He has decided that he wants to throw a party today to celebrate the end of the full moon. I know you're not a fan of it," He looks at Osamu, "But considering that Suna is here, you might change your mind."</p><p>"You just invited Suna for me."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Osamu raises both eyebrows and lets out a sigh, but then rests his eyes on Suna.</p><p>"What d’you say? Would ya like to go?"</p><p>Suna hums, seeming to be thinking as he rests the palms of his hands on the counter. "I don't know, you invite me and I'll tell you."</p><p>Osamu looks at Akaashi when he laughs. "I like him." Akaashi whispers, although Suna can hear him.</p><p>Osamu shakes his head but again turns his attention to Suna, who continues to watch him. "Would you like to go to the party with me, Suna? I pick ya up."</p><p>"See you there." Suna accepts. Akaashi chooses to write the address on one of the corners of his pages which then he cuts to give it to him. "Thanks Akaashi, and oh, by the way, I didn’t take your hand before not because I’m an asshole. I have silver rings, be smarter."</p><p>Akaashi raises both eyebrows, and lets out a sigh. "You're welcome, Suna."</p><p>"See you later, then."</p><p>Suna waves his fingers to greet them and takes one last look at Osamu before leaving the shop. Osamu chases him through the window of the place, not surprised to find Akaashi raising both eyebrows repeatedly once he focuses on him.</p><p>"Shut up and finish yer assignment."</p><p>"For the first time, I can't wait for this party."</p><hr/><p>Suna narrows his gaze to try to stay focused.</p><p>He knows that although parties don’t necessarily represent a displeasure to him, he tends to avoid them and even more when it’s the beginning or the end of full moon cycles because his senses get intensified and so many people of different species in the same place make him dizzy, but he hadn’t wanted to refuse the invitation since spending a night with Osamu had sounded like an interesting plan. But now he finds himself in Akaashi and Bokuto's apartment, surrounded by people he doesn't know, trying to get rid of his headache, and without finding Osamu anywhere.</p><p>Akaashi had opened the door for him and had been cordial with him to then introduce him to his husband, someone that had turned out to be an entertaining werewolf, extremely pleased with the fact that the full moon had already disappeared and so his mood changes with it. The music was good and he had already had a few glasses to try to replace his headache with another type of dizziness, but the alcohol had only made his condition worse and he is now looking around, blinking as the people around him seem to have fun; until someone appears in front of him, and if it hadn't been for his senses and the fact that he sees a face totally equal to one he already knows, Suna would have walked away.</p><p>"Hi, sorry, have ya seen Omi-Omi?"</p><p>Suna blinks several times to understand that Osamu has a twin unless he has dyed his hair within a couple of hours, and tilts his head. "Who?"</p><p>"Mhm, tall, black curls, two moles on the forehead." He explains, "Hot."</p><p>Suna would wonder if Osamu had told his brother about him if it wasn't for the fact that he can only focus on the description that is completely familiar to him, too familiar for his liking. He clears his throat and his senses answer for him, since the person that Osamu’s twin is looking for, turns out to be on the balcony that at that moment he can see once he leaves his gaze there.</p><p>Sakusa is at the party.</p><p>He turns his eyes back to the one in front of him.</p><p>"No, sorry."</p><p>"Ah, okay, thanks."</p><p>He takes one look at him before leaving and Suna lets out a breath.</p><p>Air. He needs air too.</p><p>Since he has nothing better to do because Osamu is still an absence, he chooses to head towards the balcony, immediately feeling that he can breathe and that part of his headache disappears as soon as he opens and slides the door behind him, replacing the presences of all other people and music, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, with a calmer, colder and somewhat familiar environment. Sakusa keeps his back to him, his arms on the balcony rail as he watches the city lights, until he looks to his side when Suna copies his position, and Suna holds a proud smile because he doesn't need to see him to glimpse that Sakusa has opened his eyes after sighting him. "Suna." He hears the surprise in his voice anyway.</p><p>Suna turns his head to see him.</p><p>"Sakusa."</p><p>His ex.</p><p>Sakusa takes his time to look at Suna as well. The last time they have seen each other has been more than a year ago, so they take the opportunity to explore their faces with their eyes.</p><p>"You look good." Sakusa mentions.</p><p>"You are still charming."</p><p>They both hold the same kind of smile before turning their eyes back to the street lights. Suna believes that the world is small while Sakusa somewhat amusing. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakusa asks him, not upset, but intrigued.</p><p>"Someone has invited me, he hasn’t arrived yet. You?"</p><p>"Here at the party or here on the balcony?"</p><p>"Whatever you want to answer."</p><p>Suna gives him a sideways glance and Sakusa licks his lips.</p><p>"At the party because I'm Bokuto's teammate so I'm invited," He says, and Suna turns his head again to see him impressed, since he didn't know that Sakusa had chosen to continue playing professional volleyball. "And here because maybe I'm not in the mood for a party."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Sakusa looks at him before choosing to move his body in order to face him, his elbow staying on the rail as he laces his own fingers together. Suna corresponds his gaze, thinking that a Sakusa dressed all in black, with a new haircut and his body even more defined, is not the Sakusa he has dated.</p><p>"Do you remember when we went out—"</p><p>"We had sex." Suna corrects him, and Sakusa rolls his eyes.</p><p>"We went out, because otherwise I wouldn’t call you my ex." Sakusa repeats, and Suna can only smile because he thinks he's right. "Remember that when we went out, we did it because at first I wanted to make someone jealous and you agreed to help me?"</p><p>Suna nods, being able to remember it without any obstacle.</p><p>Sakusa had appeared at Yahaba's shop the same night that he had been there because sometimes he also went to the shop to buy some books, since being a friend of Yahaba had its advantages at the time of buying there, and after hearing that Sakusa had told Yahaba that he was looking for something that could help him with love and his situation, Suna hadn’t hesitated to get in to tell him that they don’t have the ability to do the kind of magic that Sakusa was asking for. From there they had ended up going for a late café, and then formed a kind of deal that didn’t include magic, but that pretended that they were a couple so that Sakusa could make someone jealous. Some feelings had been true, others false. Every night real, as well as the break between the two, although fortunately, the same on good terms.</p><p>"He's here." Sakusa tells him. "With someone else."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Sakusa only gives him a small smile before looking at the ground.</p><p>Suna keeps looking at him. They had ended because they had understood that they didn’t have a true future together, so he had appreciated that instead of pretending to feel, Sakusa would have decided to comment to him that it was better to end the relationship as Suna perhaps had expected him to do. Suna appreciates him for being sincere, and although they hadn’t kept in touch, he still considers him as a good person who has only been in his life for a while.</p><p>"Someone asked me about you before coming here." He says.</p><p>"Who?" Sakusa looks at him, one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Omi-Omi." He repeats, and judging by the reaction of Sakusa, who rolls his eyes but still allows the corners of his mouth to go up, he knows that it’s not casual to have heard that nickname. "You know, the person has a face identical to the person that has invited me here tonight."</p><p>Sakusa raises both eyebrows. "You know Osamu? His brother is Atsumu."</p><p>Suna allows a small laugh to leave his lips.</p><p>"Yes, I met him a few days ago. He came to the shop."</p><p>"I’ll guess, sun ring." Suna nods. "I still have yours."</p><p>Suna lowers his eyes to the hand that Sakusa leaves between them and takes his pale fingers between his to brush with his thumb the ring he had made, his own fingers decorated with various rings that he tries to leave far from Sakusa’s skin. A thick yellow ring decorates Sakusa’s right middle finger, and Suna smiles after remembering the moment he had given it to him.</p><p>"You followed volleyball, then." Suna says looking at him before releasing his hand.</p><p>Sakusa looks at his ring before looking at him.</p><p>"Yes, when I went out with you I was still studying to work for my father, but I told you about my parents. I already studied, I graduated, and now I can do whatever I want."</p><p>"And you are happy?"</p><p>"I like volleyball," Sakusa replies. "How are you?"</p><p>"Well, I'm still taking magic courses and selling some paintings, painting for myself too. I'm doing well." Suna tells him.</p><p>"Has anyone ever said the same phrase to you?"</p><p>Suna smiles. "No, you are the only one who has told me that I am a work of art."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Sakusa gives him a quiet smile and Suna tilts his head.</p><p>Suna believes that he has agreed to be with Sakusa not only because of his appearance, but also because he has always respected him, knowing what words to pronounce and when to express them. They both know that they have occupied a temporary place in each other's lives, and they are satisfied with the same. They have known each other, their paths have intersected, they have learned a lot from each other, and then they have separated, followed different directions. Sometimes people don't show up to stay forever, and they are happy with the same result.</p><p>Even if that decision doesn’t mean that they can’t keep on helping each other in one way or another.</p><p>Suna reaches into the back pocket of his black jeans and takes out a black eyeliner while drawing Sakusa's attention after approaching him. "Close your eyes." Suna tells him, and Sakusa follows his words without hesitating.</p><p>He rests his hand on his temple, near his left eye, carefully, keeping the beginning of his fingers away from his skin so as not to burn him with the silver, and slides the black pencil across his upper eyelid while taking the opportunity to watch him, being aware that now Sakusa's facial features are more defined, and the height difference between the two is bigger. He moves to outline his other eyelid and clears his throat once he finishes. "Open your eyes."</p><p>Sakusa opens his eyes and Suna leaves some of his fingers under his chin to admire his work. At no time has Sakusa sought to generate more contact between them, as at no time has Sakusa heard Suna's heart beating at the closeness between them. They are okay with it.</p><p>Suna keeps his eyeliner and gives him a smile.</p><p>"You won't see people you don’t want to see, and you will see people you want to see until you take the makeup off of your face."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Suna smiles, knowing that makeup and magic is one of his greatest pleasures.</p><p>"Now go with... Atsumu? You say that’s his name?"</p><p>"He is my teammate."</p><p>They both laugh before Suna nods at the house, and continues to smile once Sakusa leans to leave a kiss on his cheek before he chooses to follow his words and go back to the apartment. Suna looks at the city once more and allows grayish smoke to leave his lips for the last time before deciding to return to the party as well. He exhales a big breath of air because he finds himself surrounded by different species, but a familiar trace catches his attention, and he moves among the people until he finds Osamu sitting in one of the couches, with his elbow on the back of it, his temple against his knuckles, a glass in his other hand, and one leg flexed while keeping the other leg straight. His eyes meet and they keep looking at each other once Suna chooses to sit in front of him, on his side so that he can keep looking at him.</p><p>Osamu blinks and Suna doesn't need to know how to use magic to know what he's thinking.</p><p>"You saw me on the balcony."</p><p>Osamu opts to lick his lips. "I didn't want to interrupt ya."</p><p>He doesn't sound annoyed, but sincere.</p><p>"He's my ex." Suna tells him.</p><p>Osamu raises both eyebrows and takes a sip from his glass. "Oh."</p><p>"And he is interested in your brother."</p><p>Osamu almost spits out the drink and Suna can't help but laugh.</p><p>"Wait, d’ya know I have a brother? You can sense that?"</p><p>"Yes and no. I need to meet one first to sense the other, but he approached me asking about my ex because he is interested in the same way." Osamu rolls his eyes at him and Suna laughs again because it’s evident that they are brothers. "I was told that they are teammates."</p><p>"Does that bother ya?" Osamu looks at him.</p><p>"No, because the person I'm interested in is in front of me."</p><p>The two continue to look at each other and Osamu scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, I had to close the shop." He says.</p><p>"That’s okay."</p><p>"You look nice."</p><p>Suna smiles. His golden gaze is decorated with black eyeliner as well as with gold glitters that match his choker of the same color, his yellow nail polish, his mustard-colored sweater with black leaf patterns on its shoulders, his black ripped jeans and mustard boots.</p><p>"Thank you. You too."</p><p>Osamu wears a sweater with vertical black and white lines as well as black jeans ripped at the knees and black sneakers.</p><p>"Thank ya." Osamu says. "Are you enjoyin’ the party?"</p><p>Suna wrinkles his nose. "Have you seen how the full moon affects werewolves?" Osamu nods. "Well, it continues to affect us, witches, even if we can no longer see the full moon. My senses are, let’s say, more awaken, so my head hurts a little. It’s, maybe, how you tend to feel every day. Your senses are stronger, but you are used to it. I have to deal with it for a few days thanks to the full moon."</p><p>Osamu narrows his gaze and then arches an eyebrow.</p><p>"But if you knew it was a party, why didya agree to come?"</p><p>"You." Suna replies, and Osamu swallows.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Suna gives him a small smile before fiddling with his sweater’s sleeves, and Osamu knows that he would lie if he said that he feels differently from him, although he doesn’t need the presence or absence of a full moon to dislike parties.</p><p>"Well, you heard Akaashi earlier, parties ain’t my thing," He reminds him.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Wanna go to my apartment?"</p><p>Suna arches an eyebrow and that gesture is enough for Osamu to clear his throat and choose to continue speaking. Quickly. "It’s not far from here and it’s much calmer, if you want we can stay, of course, or I dunno, whatever you want—"</p><p>"Miya."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>Osamu licks his own lips, without being able to avoid laughing and chooses to stand up, leaving his glass and with his hand extended towards him. Suna moves his hand to take his but remembers that his rings will burn Osamu, so he moves it to the back pocket of his jeans to then offer him a thin white ring that Osamu sees with a confused expression.</p><p>"It will prevent silver from burning you for the next twelve hours."</p><p>Osamu chooses to put it on and finally Suna gives him his hand, both of them holding the same kind of smile when their hands finally come together as it is the first time they can, and Suna gets up to follow Osamu's footsteps. They don't bother to greet the others as they seem to be too entertained with the party, and are soon surrounded by the cold, people who use the night as a safe space, their hands still together. Suna closes his eyes for a few seconds and breathes out once he feels his head won't explode from presences he no longer feels, with alcohol and background music.</p><p>He opens them again when he feels something warm around his neck, and finds a maroon scarf as well as a sideways smile that Osamu dedicates to him before seeing the front again. "I know, you'll say it's cold for me too, but y’know what? If I get sick, I recover quickly. You don’t."</p><p>"How romantic your words."</p><p>Osamu lets out a small laugh and Suna looks at him smiling.</p><p>"You should give witches more credit. I know healing stuff." He adds.</p><p>"So you want to give me back my scarf?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Osamu laughs again and looks at him once more.</p><p>Their hands are still together and neither of them forces a conversation between them. Suna thinks he likes it, being able to replace the people around with just one, the tranquility and comfort being the only thing he can celebrate because, unlike people, he doesn’t believe that words are necessary all the time to enjoy the moment, and apparently, Osamu thinks the same as him. He looks at the sky and licks his lips when he no longer finds a round moon, but only clouds and some stars.</p><p>He feels Osamu give his hand a slight tug and they soon find themselves in front of a light-blue building of four floors that occupies a corner. Osamu finally releases his hand so he can remove the keys from his pocket and opens a yellow door. With his head he tells Suna to go to the top floor so he climbs up the stairs, with Osamu behind him until he opens another brown door, his apartment occupying the last floor. The cold finally disappears, again.</p><p>"Make yerself comfortable." Osamu suggests, taking off his sneakers.</p><p>Suna takes off the scarf, then sits down to untie the laces on his short boots, but chooses to leave his palm open just an inch from the ground, allowing a small smile to appear on his face because his instincts only indicate good feelings. He finally gets up but Osamu has already disappeared, so he looks around. The floor is made of light-wood while the walls are white, there are some plants that at that time he brushes with his fingertips. There are photos taped to the walls and he smiles when he sees who is obviously Atsumu. Suna sees other faces that he doesn’t recognize, and walks until the hallway leads to a medium living room, where there’s a light gray couch, as well as a table. There’s a small balcony but he can only get to see it and not go there because, "Suna."</p><p>Suna turns after listening to his name and heads to where he thinks Osamu has called him, where it’s not surprising that it’s the kitchen. He feels a slight intensification of his instincts so he rests his hands on the doorframe when he’s about to pass, and he can simply feel all the moments that Osamu has spent there.</p><p>"This is your favorite place, isn't it?" He asks, looking at him.</p><p>Osamu is having a glass of water, and nods.</p><p>"Can ya feel it or you say that cuz I have a food shop?"</p><p>Suna allows a small smile to amuse himself on his face.</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Osamu laughs and Suna finally passes, taking into account the details of that part of the house. The floor is made of red hexagonal marbles, the furniture is light-blue and the countertops white, the walls are like the rest of the house and a small window is next to the sink. Suna runs his hands over some of the surfaces, smiling because he can imagine, he can feel Osamu experiencing new dishes, new flavors in his kitchen, and finally decides to sit on the counter to caress his own hands.</p><p>"You like my apartment?" Osamu asks him.</p><p>"It has good vibes." Suna decides to answer.</p><p>"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Osamu says, leaving his glass of water on the counter, a bit far from Suna to then approach him. "Does yer head still hurt? Do you want tea or somethin’?</p><p>"No, I'm fine, thank you."</p><p>"So maybe the pain was an excuse."</p><p>Suna raises both eyebrows when Osamu stays in front of him. "Excuse for what?"</p><p>Osamu leaves his hands at the sides of his legs, on the counter. "To be alone with me." He replies, and they look at each other.</p><p>"Miya, let me tell you something." Suna chooses to straighten up, causing Osamu to do the same so that their faces remain close. "If I want something or someone, I say it, I'm direct." He expresses, the intensity of his gaze combining with the brilliance of the glitter around his eyes, and his choker, a black fox charm in the center of it. "I make no excuses."</p><p>Osamu raises an eyebrow. "Then you did have a headache."</p><p>"Yes." Osamu raises both eyebrows, and Suna licks his lips. "But for weeks like this, I’m able to control the pain with this." Suna reaches into his back pocket and takes out a cigarette of a purple color as well as a lighter, and Osamu immediately frowns.</p><p>"What? Didja have that there the whole time?" He asks, genuinely confused.</p><p>"Were you looking at my ass, Miya?" Suna asks him and Osamu snorts. "Magic." He adds, and Osamu narrows his gaze. "I don't like to use backpacks or wallets so my clothes have a spell in their pockets, I can keep whatever I want without it being noticed."</p><p>"How much can ya hide?"</p><p>Suna places the cigarette between his lips. "I won't take a table if that's what you are thinking, just little things," He assures him, bringing his hands to the cigarette so he can light it up, but Suna looks at him when Osamu delicately takes the lighter from his hands to take a look at him and be the one to cup his hand and allow a first small flame to leave the lighter to light the cigarette. Suna inhales.</p><p>"You shouldn’t smoke. It's bad for ya."</p><p>"It’s magical, vampire. It doesn't have bad consequences, and in fact, it’s a healthy habit." Osamu gives Suna the lighter and he keeps it. Suna takes the cigarette between his index and middle fingers and takes another puff before removing it from his mouth. "But thanks for caring." He mentions as he hugs his stomach with his other arm and Osamu rests his hands on the counter again.</p><p>"So that doesn't do anythin' to ya?" He asks, nodding at the cigarette.</p><p>"You tell me." Suna opens his mouth and blows the grayish smoke with a purple tint on his face, making Osamu blink and recognize that familiar smell.</p><p>"Flowers." Osamu says, thinking about the smell of the shop.</p><p>"Violet roses. Relaxes nerves and feelings. My coven cultivates them, and helps us face the full moon, but it depends on each witch. I only have headaches with the full moon, Yahaba tends to have them more often but with less intensity, so he has chosen to create a fragrance for the shop." Suna tells him before taking the cigarette to his mouth again and inhaling. "So we turn something bad into something good. It cleans my lungs, I can breathe better, and so my headache is gone." He says, seeing the cigarette between his fingers.</p><p>Suna feels his headache disappearing and follows Osamu with his eyes when he moves and then leaves a black ashtray next to him. He exhales purple smoke and taps his fingers on the end of his cigarette to allow the ashes to fall on it.</p><p>"You smoke?" He asks, looking at him again.</p><p>"A few times."</p><p>Suna nods and tilts his head. "You do know that you can drink blood in front of me, right?"</p><p>Osamu straightens up. "I know, why do you say so?"</p><p>"You are a vampire and I never saw you drinking blood in front of me."</p><p>"I did it before goin' to the party." Osamu says.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Osamu follows with his eyes the way in which Suna brings the cigarette to his lips and his cheeks hollow, subtly to then inhale the air and leave his lips slightly-parted after removing the cigarette from his mouth.</p><p>"You know, you just mentioned that yer direct, but I don't think so," Osamu says, and Suna arches an eyebrow. "You got jealous about the crystals thing, right?"</p><p>Suna curves one of the corners of his mouth upon hearing him. "Not jealous," He assures him. "Angry for thinking you were kind of cheating on someone."</p><p>"Wow, what a bad impression I must have given to you for ya to think that of me." Osamu shakes his head, wrinkling his nose while Suna lets a soft laugh leave his lips followed by smoke. "I don't do that kind of stuff."</p><p>"Good." Suna says. "And what about you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Jealous of me and Sakusa."</p><p>Osamu lets out a short laugh.</p><p>"So you tend to date vampires."</p><p>"It’s annoying with witches," He replies, "Werewolves, lots of hair." He wrinkles his nose. "I like vampires." He says, taking his time to express that word near his lips. "They know interesting things, they are interesting."</p><p>Osamu hums. "I've never actually dated a vampire."</p><p>"Smart." Suna points his cigarette at him. "Imagine having an immortal ex."</p><p>"Ugh. A witch as an ex tho, they could cast a spell on me." He says, looking at him.</p><p>Suna blinks and inhales another puff before choosing to leave the cigarette in the ashtray. "Are you afraid of me?" He asks him.</p><p>"I'm curious," Osamu expresses, and Suna opens his legs to allow him to approach him. "I'm fascinated." He adds, and blinks when Suna lets the smoke meet his face. "I’m attracted."</p><p>Suna gets a little closer to him. "You didn't say if you were jealous of me and Sakusa."</p><p>"I invited ya to the party and someone else was kissin’ ya."</p><p>"Jealous." He smiles, amused.</p><p>Osamu shakes his head slowly. "Annoyed."</p><p>"Well," Suna comes a little closer. "Now I'm here with you, right?"</p><p>Osamu hums softly before running his gaze over his face, his eyes slide to his lips and then go down to his neck, the choker that Suna is wearing attracting his attention because it’s shiny and has a small charm of his favorite animal in the center of it. His gaze travels down his delicate skin and his own lips part as he slides his eyes down his throat, being able to hear his pulse. But his jaw being gently taken between an index finger and thumb makes the gray of his gaze meet another type of golden, one accompanied by green, and decorated with black and gold glitters.</p><p>"My eyes are here, handsome." Suna reminds him.</p><p>The two look at each other and Osamu licks his lips.</p><p>"And what were ya sayin' 'bout being direct?"</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>Osamu doesn’t wait another second and complies, since he finally stops maintaining that dangerous distance between them to join his lips to his and in that way by himself being able to taste flowers, the color violet and magic. Suna slides his hand towards his neck and adds the other to later surround him with his arms while Osamu chooses to separate his hands from the counter to rest them on Suna's waist, drawing him towards him until their chests only remain one centimeter away. Osamu lets himself be lost in Suna's magic after allowing Suna to intensify his sensations, joining his hands behind his nape, brushing the beginning of his hair with his fingers, exploring his lips with his, only making Osamu want more after listening to Suna allow a calm sound of satisfaction to leave his mouth. He knows that he hasn’t been the only one to have been sliding his eyes towards his mouth, and that if the distance is erased, it’s because they both want to, which anyway Suna makes it clear to him because he surrounds his waist with his legs, attracting him even more to him.</p><p>"You're cold." Suna whispers as Osamu slides his fingers under his sweater to find his skin.</p><p>"I'm a vampire." Osamu whispers over his lips, and gives him a short little kiss on them before leaving another kiss at the corner of his lips, choosing to start leaving a path of kisses on his jaw and slipping towards his neck, feeling Suna's fingers dig into the nape of his neck when he leaves a kiss on his pulse. "Don't be afraid." He whispers against his skin.</p><p>He feels a little vibration when Suna lets out a short laugh and they both straighten up so they can see each other. Suna licks his lips, caresses Osamu's hair and then smiles when he sees some of the glitter on Osamu's face, choosing to remove it with the help of his thumb.</p><p>"I'm not afraid." He assures him, looking at him. "You should."</p><p>"I should?" Osamu draws him to him and Suna breathes out as he feels Osamu's thumbs caressing his skin.</p><p>"Have you ever tried witch blood?" Suna asks him, and Osamu shakes his head.</p><p>Suna looks at him and bites his lower lip, a gesture not overlooked by Osamu.</p><p>"Can you bring me a knife?"</p><p>"The tip of a fang is just as sharp."</p><p>"Bring me a knife."</p><p>Suna smiles amused when Osamu barely throws his head back, exasperated although he still chooses to stop keeping his hands on his waist to approach the dishwasher and take one of the knives. He is back with Suna and ignores the look that Suna gives him when he again leaves his hands on his waist, although on his clothes, to bring him closer to him.</p><p>"Just one drop, Miya." Suna raises his index finger. "One."</p><p>"Trust me." Osamu asks him.</p><p>Suna looks at him before continuing to hold his finger, and pricks his finger, Osamu's gaze immediately resting on the drop of blood that he sees as he feels his gums tickle him. Suna seeks his gaze with his and finds it.</p><p>"Prove to me that I can trust you."</p><p>He sets the knife aside and Osamu keeps looking at him when he chooses to take his wrist delicately and Suna swallows when Osamu brings his finger to his mouth but doesn’t see fangs, and Osamu allows Suna's blood to meet his tongue to later close his mouth around the tip of his finger. The two don’t stop looking at each other and for the same reason he sees the way in which Osamu's gaze widens a little more and then stops holding his finger inside his mouth and immediately kisses him, causing Suna to moan at the intensity of his mouth on his and the way in which Osamu stops holding his wrist to rest his hands on his waist again.</p><p>"Too sweet." Osamu whispers against his lips and Suna smiles because he doesn't know if he's referring to his blood or the kiss between them. "Thank you." Osamu says before kissing him again, Suna choosing to rest his hands on his shoulders, his yellow painted nails sinking into Osamu's sweater. "Can I take ya to my bed?" He hears Osamu ask him, and looks at him.</p><p>"I won't give you any more blood." Suna says, moving a few inches away from him.</p><p>"Not like that," Osamu breathes, "I want ya."</p><p>Suna leaves his hands on his face and looks at him for a few seconds.</p><p>Osamu is desperate.</p><p>He too.</p><p>"You can."</p><p>Osamu finally wraps his arms around his waist, and finishes bringing his chest to his at the same time that Suna wraps his legs around his waist and Osamu supports him as he passes his hands to his thighs once he holds him to make him stop staying on the counter. Soon their mouths meet again, but on that occasion it’s Suna who continues to work his mouth on Osamu's neck so that he can walk down the hall without hitting anything, and takes them to his room and then rest one of his knees on his unmade bed to allow Suna's back to touch it, Suna lying on his elbows once he does, and separating his mouth from his to take a look around him, his chest rising and falling.</p><p>The bed under him is big. The walls are white just like the rest of the house and there are only a few minimalist pieces of furniture, nothing flashy and everything simple, but his eyes go to the windows that allow both his body and Osamu's to be illuminated by the night light, not because there is a full moon that night, but because the city doesn’t sleep. Osamu rests the palms of his hands at the sides of his body and leaves a kiss on his cheek before sliding down to his neck.</p><p>"D’ya like the view?" He asks him in a whisper.</p><p>Suna closes his eyes as he bites his own smile and feels the lips of his skin, and opens them again to look at Osamu, staring at him as he decides to answer, "Yes."</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>Osamu makes his way between his legs and Suna chooses to take off his sweater to reveal a long sleeve black shirt with a white triangle in its center that at that time he hides as he hugs himself and allows his back to find the mattress. "It's cold here." He says, looking at him, exaggerating a tremor in his body as Osamu positions himself on top of him.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't really feel the cold," He says, taking off his own sweater to reveal a black short-sleeved shirt.</p><p>"Okay," Suna says as Osamu looks at him. "We can fix that with a little skin-to-skin contact, don't you think?" He corresponds to his gaze, but as soon as he slides his hands under the edge of Osamu's shirt, he arches an eyebrow when Osamu takes his wrist and Suna stops trying to advance.</p><p>Osamu licks his lips before seeing him and Suna narrows his gaze.</p><p>"You do know we don't have to do this, right?" Suna adds. "I mean, I want to but if you don't want to, it's okay—"</p><p>"No, yes, I mean, I wanna," Osamu assures him, giving him a small smile, "I just—" He clears his throat, and Suna looks at him as Osamu looks around, seeming to search for the right words but not finding them once he once again allows their gazes to meet again. "Just, just keep in mind that I’m the owner of a food place, okay? I know you witches are always studying bodies and muscles and—"</p><p>Suna shakes his head and rests his palms on his chest.</p><p>"Osamu, if you're telling me all that stuff just because under this shirt," He says, tugging it gently, "I won't find a perfect, defined pack of abs, I don't care." He assures him, making Osamu form a line his lips. "I only care that you respect me, and that, well, you don't focus only on yourself coming." Osamu laughs upon hearing his words and for the same reason Suna smiles. "I like your body," He chooses to keep saying once Osamu looks at him seriously again. He decides to raise his hands until they are on his shoulders, choosing to slowly, patiently lower them down his arms, taking his time to feel the muscles that he travels with his fingers. "And you should too. And besides, I prefer it to be like a soft pillow where I can leave my head instead of hard abs for my brain."</p><p>Osamu leaves his elbows on the mattress to allow Suna to join his hands once he finishes running his arms with them. "Ya sayin’ you wanna lay yer head on my stomach?" He asks him, a small amused smile hanging from his face. Suna looks at him smiling, probably trying not to laugh instead of answering. "Thank you." Osamu says. "Keep callin’ me Osamu." He says on his lips before choosing to kiss him.</p><p>Osamu separates his hands to rest them on his cheeks while Suna leaves his on his neck and thus both be able to kiss again, curious lips moving over even more intrigued lips, savoring the same type of alcohol that they had tasted at the party more the extra detail of the taste of violet roses on Suna's mouth. Suna bites his own lower lip once Osamu separates from him to free himself from his shirt, and immediately instructs him to get closer to him so that he can feel the muscles of his back and shoulders under the tips of his fingers, feeling that in that occasion is Osamu the one to slide his fingers under his shirt to be able to remove the clothing from above, and Suna takes his back off the bed to allow him, making Osamu blink several times when finally his chest stays uncovered, since Suna's body reveals his right shoulder as well as his entire arm possessing the same black lines interrupting his skin.</p><p>"Wow." Osamu doesn't know what else to say since he hasn’t waited that view.</p><p>Black vines with small leaves and flowers of the same color cover part of his shoulder just as they appear to be clinging to his arm in a spiral pattern, as if his arm were a trunk. Suna intersposes his gaze between him and his own skin, a lopsided smile decorating his face. "Do you want to see something?" He asks, and Osamu nods, forcing himself to shake his head because he feels like he could stay up all night like that, watching the way the lines that make up his tattoo are perfectly, beautifully, adapted to his body.</p><p>Suna leaves his hand on the back of his to take it, and slowly brings Osamu's hand closer to his skin, choosing to focus on the way Osamu raises both eyebrows as well as allows his lips to remain parted when Suna makes his fingers brush the tattoo, both the leaves and the flowers of the vines moving slowly, as if they were really caressed, being blown by a gentle breeze, and Suna stops holding his hand, Osamu alone opting to continue brushing  his arm until the end of the tattoo that ends near his wrist. He retraces the same path, albeit in reverse, and looks at Suna once he reaches his shoulder.</p><p>"Beautiful."</p><p>Suna smiles upon hearing him.</p><p>"D’you have more?" He adds.</p><p>Instead of nodding or shaking his head, Suna moves slightly under him to bring his hands to his jeans and unbutton them to lower the left corner of it to reveal a small black geometric tattoo of a fox's head. Osamu brings his fingers to it but it doesn’t move, and tilts his head while Suna giggles.</p><p>"I never said they all moved." Suna says.</p><p>Osamu smiles, "Funny that you show it to me cuz see this," He chooses to separate from him to also unbutton his jeans and get Suna to sit on his elbows to admire the tattoo of a small geometric black flame that Osamu allows him to see once he also lowers part of his boxers. Suna brings his fingers to it to caress it and Osamu swallows heavily.</p><p>"Does it mean something?" Suna asks him, and Osamu looks at his own tattoo.</p><p>"That despite being cold, feeling cold, all the time, I'm still a person y’know," Osamu responds, still admiring the art on his body along with a smile, not noticing the way Suna looks up at him. "That I have feelings, that I am someone. More than just a simple vampire."</p><p>"That's nice." Suna says, being honest.</p><p>"What about yers?" Osamu chooses to comment, again settling on him, his hands on his cheeks while Suna spreads his palms on his chest.</p><p>"Have you seen what I told you about flowers being connected to my coven?" He asks, and Osamu nods. "We are related to flowers, plants, nature in general." He says, "All of us who are part of this coven have some kind of tattoo like that."</p><p>"I have never seen Yahaba with one."</p><p>"He has it on his back, all over his back."</p><p>Osamu hums, "And the fox?"</p><p>"I like foxes and that's it." Suna answers, and Osamu laughs.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you know what I like too?"</p><p>"What?</p><p>"You."</p><p>Suna slides his hands down his neck and Osamu chooses to approach him, his lips remaining a few inches apart as well as their faces. "I like you too," He says before once again catching his lips with his, both immediately seeking the closeness of the other.</p><p>Their mouths are again explored as well as their tongues, and both move to create a proper rhythm with their hips. Osamu believes as much as Suna that they can reward the coldness of his touch with the warmth that his body can also give him, so he chooses to slide his hands along the sides of Suna's body and then down his legs and make him surround his waist with them, the closeness between them growing even more while the distance between their bodies continues to disappear. Suna chooses to feel Osamu's muscles under his hands, exploring the width of his shoulders as well as the strength of his arms and the toning of his torso, while Osamu raises his hands up his legs again, taking advantage of the ripped parts of his jeans to create more physical contact between them, as well as that both have unbuttoned their respective jeans to show each other their tattoos in order to generate more friction between them. Suna lets out a welcome sound over his mouth and gently tugs on his black locks.</p><p>"You can take it off if you want." Suna whispers.</p><p>Osamu doesn’t hesitate to follow his words and separates from him to remove his jeans from him as well as taking the opportunity to remove his, now their bodies with less clothes on, as Suna had previously proposed, skin to skin to replace the cold with warmth. Osamu rests his hands on his neck and Suna brings his hands to his when he feels Osamu's fingers brushing his choker.</p><p>"Do you want me to take it off?" He asks him.</p><p>"No, I want ya to keep it on," He assures him, "But only this."</p><p>Suna breathes a laugh when he hears him. "Deal," He whispers.</p><p>The two continue to wear their underwear but Osamu can only focus on the fact that Suna's hands are fully decorated. "Why d’you have so many rings?" He asks, seeing his hands, being able to touch them with his only because Suna has given him a ring that allows him to do so.</p><p>"Because not all people are respectful like you."</p><p>Osamu frowns, confused upon hearing him, that sudden expression being taken as an advantage by Suna to change their positions slowly, getting Osamu to be the one to keep his back on the bed while Suna sits on his lap and keeps his palms open between them.</p><p>"This one has vervain mixed with silver ashes inside in case a vampire thinks they can bring their fangs near my throat," He says, pointing to the middle finger of his right hand, a thin silver ring with a pearl in it. "This one has poison in case there are werewolves who think that behaving like real animals with me is funny, one small, simple cut is enough." He points to the ring finger next to the first one, a slightly thicker ring, black in color, and with a white triangle. "This one, I just like it." He points to the ring on his index finger from the same hand, a gold braided ring. "This has been given to me by my coven." He points to the ring decorating his other index finger, made of silver and with a small violet rose. "And this one, well, I think you already know." He says, looking at the small pink quartz crystal that is hooked in a square and silver shape.</p><p>Osamu smiles when recognizing the properties of that mineral, but he remains serious at the same time that he takes his hands with his to make the closeness between them decrease after bringing Suna close to his chest, Suna surrounding his neck with his arms while with his arms he chooses to surround his waist. "You defend yerself with yer rings." He concludes.</p><p>"Something like that. Our hands are our most important feature, so having rings is useful. Oh, and well, I like piercings." Suna says, several silver ones decorating his ears.</p><p>"I don't like that you hafta defend yerself."</p><p>"I don’t think it’s like that, the others have to defend themselves from me."</p><p>Suna assures him with a proud smirk, that Osamu simply decides to kiss because he wants to and because he can since Suna allows him. He doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate and smiles in the kiss at the same time that Osamu chooses to draw vertical lines on his back with the help of his fingers, but instead of continuing the kiss him, Suna chooses to leave a short kiss on his lips before another on his cheek to then slide down his ear and continue on his neck, smiling against his skin at the feeling of Osamu's fingers simply resting on his back, seeing him close his eyes to focus on the sensations that his mouth on his neck can give him. He takes his time kissing his skin, working his mouth on that part of his body, his lips leaving a small path of kisses that invite him to move to continue roaming his body, sliding down his chest, taking a look to see that Osamu continues with his eyes closed, his head thrown back and his lips slightly open.</p><p>Suna knows that when it comes to being a witch, the most important parts of his self are his hands and his mouth, since his lips are those in expressing the necessary words while his hands are those in finishing doing what is necessary to get what he wants at the time of casting spells or help himself express them out loud, so he chooses to move until his hands remain spread on Osamu's thighs, and he looks at the consequences of his abilities in his boxers before continuing to trace his stomach with kisses, running his lips over his skin until Osamu inhales a short breath of air and digs his fingers on the back of his neck once he tugs at the waistband of his boxers, and the same fingers move towards his already somewhat messy, dark brown locks when he tugs on it to expose his erection in front of him and take the base of it with his hand, his rings meeting heated and new skin, giving him a long stroke, taking with him the precum of the tip before deciding to take it with his own mouth.</p><p>A ragged breath leaves Osamu's mouth at the same time that Suna chooses to lower his head to surround more of his cock with his lips, his hand still gently around its base while his other hand remains on his inner thigh. He raises and lowers his head without being rushed or making quick movements, as they both know that the night is long and not necessarily to sleep more hours; and he continues to do so once he feels Osamu's fingertips dig into his hair. A long lick is given to his shaft with the help of his tongue and the space in his own boxers narrows once Osamu begins to allow a row of sounds of satisfaction to leave his mouth. He takes the tip of it again and moves his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, holding Osamu's hips in place as they reflexively detach from the mattress.</p><p>"Suna." Osamu breathes and Suna raises his gaze as well as his head to catch sight of Osamu with his eyes open, the hunger searing the gray of his pupils on him, and Suna obeys when Osamu lowers his hands to his neck to thereby draw him to him and his lips, Suna being able to kiss the moan created with his skills after taking care of Osamu's cock with his hand, slow yet firm strokes, along with a small, famed smile on his face. "It feels good." Osamu whispers over his grin.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Suna takes the tip of his cock and caresses it, a mellow moan abandoning Osamu’s mouth again and his hips raise, their erections rubbing even though Suna is still with his boxers on, a detail that Osamu realizes despite being trapped between that displays of satisfying, intoxicated sensations that Suna is offering him. "But I won't let ya have fun," He forces himself to articulate before sliding his hand down Suna’s arm to take his hand and thus make him stop paying attention to his cock even if Suna gifting him his heed is a luxury he knows he shouldn’t think of as common interest.</p><p>He opts to kiss Suna and in that way gets them to change their positions to meet again as they had done at the beginning. "Why? Your three hundred year old ego can't stand it, vampire?" Suna asks him at the same time that he bites his lip and takes his hips off the mattress to allow Osamu to get rid of his boxers as well as his, and thus, finally, wearing nothing more than the choker than in that moment Osamu brushes with his fingers as they get closer again, now their friction without any fabric. Suna swallows heavily, being ready to get lost in Osamu and his immortality.</p><p>"Don't make me young, four hundred and twenty-three."</p><p>"I like old people, don't I?"</p><p>Suna holds an amused smile and Osamu rolls his eyes before kissing him to then separate from him and open the drawer of the nightstand, taking a small bottle and a condom. "That isn't as old as you, is it?" Suna adds once Osamu leaves the stuff next to them.</p><p>"In addition to doin’ spells and knowin’ how to suck me off, apparently you also know how to irritate me." Osamu assures him although his words dictate the contrary to his actions since he chooses to rest his hands on Suna's thighs and make him surround his waist with his legs, making them both release the same type of broken breath on the lips of the other after feeling their erections rubbing, their bodies together, their mouths about to brush, Osamu's hands on Suna’s body while Suna's hands stay open on Osamu's chest, Osamu’s senses not only assuring him that the beating of Suna’s heart has increased, but also his own. "I wanna make ya feel good too," He says, moving his hips, watching the way Suna stays focused on dissolving into pleasure by biting his own lower lip.</p><p>"You already do," Suna breathes to assure him, "But I want more."</p><p>"Impatient."</p><p>"Hard to satisfy." Suna corrects him.</p><p>"Or just hard."</p><p>Suna dedicates him an entertaining smile when Osamu separates from him to open the bottle of lube and make sure to lubricate the fingers of one of his hands before settling back on him, feeling the slight tremble that accompanies Suna's body once he ghosts his fingers on his thigh to approach his entrance, leaving his cock free of all touch and attention. Suna wraps his hand around the arm Osamu has left around his head while with the other he surrounds Osamu's neck, not without first brushing some black strands of his face to meet his gaze with his own, each second Osamu’s fingers being dangerously close, tenderly caressing his skin.</p><p>"Ya sure of this?" Osamu asks him.</p><p>"Such a gentleman," Suna answers in a whisper, the ghost of a laugh accompanying his words, "Do it." He consents, and immediately leans his head back, exposing the golden glitter of his necklace to Osamu when he presses one of his fingers inside him.</p><p>Suna bites his lower lip as he reminds himself to be gentle with his own mouth unless he wants Osamu being tempted with his blood because he can’t control the strength of his teeth on his lip even if he doesn’t have fangs, at the same time that a sound rasps the beginning of his throat. Osamu's skin is being pressured by his fingertips, and Osamu leaves a kiss on his lips, relaxing him once he feels his mouth on his as well as when Osamu begins to move his finger slowly, accompanying the movement with a gentle rhythm of his hips. Suna is the one who joins his lips to his once again and Osamu distracts him, opting to slow down the intensification of his sensations with his mouth on his, with his tongue meeting his, savoring Suna and also part of himself, to add another finger and stifle a moan that Suna lets out.</p><p>"Satisfied?" He asks, purposely, in between the kiss.</p><p>"No." Suna breathes, and Osamu laughs before sliding his mouth to his neck, still pleased with the rhythm of Suna's heartbeat as well as the pulse in his throat, faster, stronger, clearer, choosing to leave a kiss on it as he continues moving his fingers inside Suna, stimulating him both with his mouth and with his hands just as Suna had done but in a different way. Suna moves his hips towards him and Osamu returns to hold his face inches away from his.</p><p>"Impatient." He repeats.</p><p>"Hard to satisfy." Suna corrects him again.</p><p>A moan kisses Osamu’s mouth when Osamu's fingers touch where they should touch, and Suna is sure that if Osamu’s immortality was just a myth, his muscles would be decorated with small bruises by the end of the night thanks to his fingers clinging to his skin. "Feels good?" Osamu asks him, knowing that no force can hurt his body, yet feeling Suna’s pressure.</p><p>"Yes but..." Osamu holds a vain smile when Suna is unable to follow his sentence because he throws his head and forces himself to swallow hard, biting back a moan, getting Osamu to watch his throat when he keeps moving his fingers where he should.</p><p>"But?"</p><p>Suna takes his moment to answer, allowing a few seconds to pass before relaxing his arm around Osamu's neck as well as allowing the gold in his eyes that he had closed to come back, Osamu lifting up his gaze to correspond with his eyes.</p><p>"But if you want to replace your fingers with something else, I won't complain," He says.</p><p>Osamu lets out a laugh and Suna licks his own lips when Osamu separates from him, his body feeling the sudden emptiness. He had previously mentioned that it was cold and that his own body was also cold because he combined the paleness of his skin with a feeling of coldness, but now he can only feel warmth. His cheeks hold a subtle, faint pink color, almost a darker tint than the pink of his swollen lips, he doesn’t doubt that now the area around his eyes is decorated with the same golden glitter of his eyelids, and he only feels protected, all sensation of cold disappeared from the night. Osamu glances at him before opening the condom to roll it down his cock and line up with him again, resting one hand on his waist while the other on his thigh, his thumb caressing porcelain yet flushed skin.</p><p>"Ready?" Osamu asks, and Suna nods but Osamu raises both eyebrows.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Osamu takes another look at him before finally pushing himself inside him and moving to rest his chest on his chest and thus feel the way in which Suna's stomach contracts after receiving his body with his, heat enveloping him, his arms securing around his neck while Osamu chooses to leave his forehead on his because no matter how much he is tempted to catch his lips with his, he knows that he won’t be able to breathe and his immortality will disappear from one moment to the next if he tries to savor Suna in all possible ways. Suna closes his eyes once Osamu adopts a slow rhythm, comfortable for both of them because there is nobody rushing them and only the two of them decide the speed of the moment.</p><p>Suna groans and Osamu too because it feels good, they both feel good. Suna's body taking him turns him on even more, Suna below him as the bed is another mess, his dark brown locks pointing everywhere, the contractions of his muscles assuring him that he has decided a good rhythm, and the black lines of his tattoo not needing to be brushed to know that the owner of its body is happy, satisfied with the attention received. Osamu slides one of his hands through Suna's body and makes him wrap one of his legs around his waist, intensifying the closeness and making Suna's back arch and his fingers slide towards his hair to sink the tips of those in his black locks.</p><p>"Fuck." Suna breathes on his lips and Osamu kisses him.</p><p>"Certainly, fuck." He repeats for him because it feels too good.</p><p>He moves his head to hide his face on his neck, satisfying himself with Suna's pulse so close to him, with his mouth ghosting on his skin that is now decorated with a slight flush, still accompanied and interrupted by golden glitter that shine as much as Suna's gaze although at that moment he is not looking at him. Being a vampire implies having a very long life, and therefore having the opportunity to meet different people, various types of personalities and faces, but Suna is different. He has his own magic and not because he is a witch. He has managed to cast a spell on him without the need for real magic, and he keeps him attentive, following him around without requiring magic words. Suna's hands slide to the back of his neck so that he can place the palms of his hands on the muscles of his shoulders, feeling the movements of that part of his body.</p><p>Their cocks are caught between them when Suna arches his back because the moment is good, because the sensations and the closeness trigger the pleasure that travels through his muscles, and Osamu leaves his face a few inches from his again once he adds one of his hands to the pleasure offered after wrapping Suna's cock with his fingers, making Suna release a long, sweet moan on his lips, his breathing being frantic, his body expressing what he doesn’t say. "Feels good?" He asks, and Suna answers without words, choosing to move his hips, seeking for himself more of the pleasure that’s being offered. Suna looks at him and Osamu smiles over his mouth, giving him a deep thrust, the sound that Suna lets out entering his ears until his gums tickle. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."</p><p>It’s true that perhaps Osamu is older than Suna, much older, but that doesn’t take away the fact that Suna also has his own experience, knowledge that leads him to choose to take Osamu's face in his hands to kiss him, knowing that vampires don’t always need blood to startle, to become overly excited and get overwhelmed, non-superficial instincts beginning to surface. Osamu gets dizzy with his lips, drunk with the way that Suna moves his mouth over his, violet petals turning into a true flavor, into the pleasure that Suna had previously given him with his mouth and his hands though in different ways, and everything that causes him to allow the accumulated pleasure to become something expressed, something demonstrated after coming.</p><p>His muscles contract and Suna can feel him, yet Osamu keeps moving, only taking few more thrusts and his hand still around Suna’s cock to get their stomachs to be stained once Suna also reveals that the moment of pleasure is mutual, that both have managed to stimulate each other in the same way, with kisses, with caresses, with confidence and with pride. Osamu keeps on kissing him, feeling the shudder that joins Suna’s body under his when he keeps moving his hand around his overstimulated cock, until he finally chooses to leave his hands on the sides of Suna's head to be able to rest his forehead on his, both closing their eyes to catch their breaths, their chests falling and rising. Sweat at the back of their necks, heat consuming their bodies, tranquility starting to overtake the rhythm of their heartbeats. Burning sensations just like the feelings that the flame tattoo that’s still on Osamu’s body represents, who at that moment licks his own lips once Suna leaves his hand on the back on his neck to then accompany the contact with a painful action on the same part of his body.  </p><p>He opens his eyes and sees Suna licking his own lips as he brushes his lower lip with his thumb. "I bit you." He says, although Osamu had sensed it, "It helps with the temptation, to lower the intensity of your sensations."</p><p>Osamu breathes deeply as he swallows heavily. "Thank you." He says, realizing that his gums had tickled because the closeness of the moment had made his need to make his fangs appear to surface. "I wasn't goin’ to bite ya anyway," He assures him, having been bitten by Suna effectively making his sensations only focus on his body with Suna's.</p><p>"I know," Suna expresses taking his face in his hands, caressing one of his cheeks with his thumb.</p><p>"I haven't left ya a single hickey," He says, temporarily lowering his gaze to his collarbone and neck to only watch his skin be interrupted by his tattoo, black lines now accompanied with flushed skin.</p><p>"You don't need to show me that you can control yourself," Suna says and the two meet again. "But I assume it's because you know some witches don't like witches from the coven dating other species, and hickeys on my neck would be evidence of it."</p><p>"Always one step ahead of me," Osamu agrees, since he hadn't left a single mark on his body for that reason.</p><p>"Except when it comes to coming, isn't it?" He asks along with a more than amused smile, and Osamu rolls his eyes although he raises one of the corners of his mouth. "My coven doesn't care who we hang out with as long as we stay faithful if we need to, and as long as we don't say things we shouldn't."</p><p>Osamu traces the definition of his jaw with his fingers. "Yer dangerous."</p><p>"I’m not—"</p><p>"Not cuz of yer coven," He interrupts him, "But for yerself." He adds, and Suna blinks as well as swallows. "I feel like I need ya, that I'm desperate. Have ya bewitched me?" He asks, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"Answering yes would be easier," Suna replies before resting his lips on his for a second without losing his smile, but Osamu kisses him again and Suna corresponds, a gesture as intense as all the previous ones they had shared with each other, until Suna whispers, "Clean up."</p><p>"Ya grossed out?"</p><p>Osamu blinks to get rid of his dizziness and gently stops being inside him to comply, Suna biting back a final moan. Osamu takes off the condom to then take the cleaning wipes from his bedside table and carefully cleans up Suna's stomach, a small giggle escaping from his lips when Suna smacks his hand away as he tries to keep stimulating instead of cleaning.</p><p>"I know you feed on blood and I had your dick in my mouth, I’m not grossed out." Suna assures him, and Osamu laughs again because Suna probably doesn't realize how honest he is with his words. "I just want to do this."</p><p>Once Osamu finishes cleaning himself, Suna chooses to move on the bed, the sheets seeming to follow the movements of his body. He gently pushes Osamu into his chest so that he remains lying with his back against the mattress, and he moves so that he can rest his head on his stomach, some of the leaves of his tattoo moving when they brush the side of Osamu's body. Osamu chooses to bring his hand behind his head, his elbow facing outwards, while Suna adjusts to see him.</p><p>"I told you, it's comfortable." He says, part of his cheek squished against his stomach.</p><p>Osamu giggles and takes Suna's fingers as he stretches out his arm towards him. "Thank you."</p><p>"You shouldn't be ashamed of your body, four hundred and twenty-three-year-old ego."</p><p>"It's hard, with my brother and his teammates. People that train all the time. Sakusa." He says.</p><p>Suna lets out a sigh, air that meets Osamu's skin.</p><p>"Let's not talk about my ex. Let's talk about how amazing you are."</p><p>Suna caresses his fingers with his, smiling after getting Osamu to smile.</p><p>"I'm so, so happy that we left that stupid party."</p><p>"We had our own personal party."</p><p>"VIP." Osamu agrees, and chooses to stop holding his hand together with Suna's so that he can caress his cheek, Suna leaning into the contact until he decides to continue running his hand down the side of his body, taking advantage of the fact that Suna continues being close to him so that he can brush the fox tattoo with his fingertips, the last part of his skin visible before the sheet hides the rest of his body. Suna distracts himself by drawing invisible circles around Osamu’s tattoo, and Osamu licks his lips when he sees him. "Hey," He says to catch his attention, and it’s at that moment, with Suna and the calm rhythm of his breathing, raising the golden and green color of his gaze with traces of black eyeliner and golden glitter on his face, to correspond with his eyes, an almost faint pink hue on his cheeks, and his body close to his, that he doesn’t regret the words he adds, "Yer beautiful."</p><p>And it's even better when Suna lets a smile take over his face.</p><p>"You don't have to win my heart with words."</p><p>"Does that mean that I earned it?"</p><p>Suna narrows his gaze without losing his smile. "Just because you're good in bed doesn't mean I'll give you my heart."</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment," Osamu assures him as their fingers meet again. They choose to spend the next seconds in silence, admiring each other, taking advantage of seeing each other's details that the night light infiltrating through the large windows of the room gives them the opportunity to watch, without being in a hurry. Osamu strokes his hand with his thumb while Suna continues to hold his hand, his rings still decorating his fingers, not burning him. "Another round?"</p><p>Suna smiles even more and straightens up to look at him. "With one condition."</p><p>"Whatever you want," Osamu assures him, moving to approach him.</p><p>Suna lowers his gaze to his lips and then sees him again, and oh, Osamu knows that he is in so much trouble, much more than he already is when his smile is mischievous. "I top this time."</p><p>"I am not opposed at all." He assures him, because he is looking for that. "But I need blood first." He warns him before giving him a quick kiss and moving, since he does need it.</p><p>"Bring me a glass of water, please?" Suna asks, sitting up.</p><p>Osamu nods before standing up, and manages to steal another kiss from him before heading towards the door and then going to the kitchen, and Suna not only covers his face with both hands before dropping onto the bed and drowning his laughter because Osamu has turned his back on him and therefore let him see that his body is worth admiring, but because unlike Osamu, it has become clear to him that he has left marks all over his skin.</p><hr/><p>Osamu wrinkles his nose when he feels a warm sensation on his face, and he exhales a big breath of air before rolling on his mattress, bringing his hands to his face to rub it with his fingers, feeling how that action awakens his muscles, the same sensation assuring him that he had rested enough despite the tiredness he feels. He turns his head to the right and narrows his gaze when the light illuminates his face, until the brownish of his eyes opens completely at the same time that he sits down because he realizes that those rays of sun are the last of the day, not the firsts, but then turns his head to the other side of his room and his brow furrows on its own when he finds emptiness, nothing, just messy sheets.</p><p>Suna's clothes are not there.</p><p>Nor Suna.</p><p>A strange feeling takes hold of his chest before he again chooses to rub his face with his hands and then ruffle what’s probably and even messier image of disheveled hair. He is no longer under the sheets and notices that although he is not wearing a shirt, at least he is wearing comfortable pants. He gets up and knows that the development of his senses would have warned him that he wasn’t the only one in the house if that were the case, but he still opens his mouth once he leaves his room, contracting his shoulders and stretching his back.</p><p>"Suna?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>He yawns as he opens the bathroom door.</p><p>Empty.</p><p>"Yer not here, aren’tcha?"</p><p>He takes a look into the living room but only finds his usual furniture, and moves to the kitchen while scratching the back of his neck. "And I'm talkin’ with myself." He says once he enters that part of the house only to find the same image that he usually sees every time he gets up; with the only difference that at that moment, his eyes rest on the ashtray and on the abandoned purple cigarette, and a small smile settles on his face once the night before appears on his head although he chooses to throw the ashes in the can. Another yawn leaves his lips and he huffs because he knows that he is already late for his work, but he is the owner so he can take the pleasure of opening the fridge instead of rushing, to be able to take bread as well as also a jam of strawberries with blood, and he chooses to spread it on the bread to then rest his elbows on the counter and allow his gaze to focus on the way in which the last rays of the sun stop appearing in the sky after looking through his kitchen window.</p><p>He slides down his gaze to his fingers to realize that he’s still wearing two rings, but his attention focuses on the one Suna had given him the night before. With a piece of bread still in his mouth, he stops being in his kitchen to go back to his room, and moves the sheets that had fallen to the floor, only to get him to tilt his head and bend down to then sit in the corner of his bed, the choker Suna had used the night before, now shining between his fingers. He finishes eating what’s supposed to be his breakfast and swallows, wondering why Suna is gone. When, at what time. Had he barely fallen asleep recently? He knew that at no time had they talked about having (a very, very late) breakfast together considering that they had been too busy praising their bodies with words and caresses, but if he has to be honest with himself, he hadn’t expected to get up and not find Suna by his side either. He rests his back on his bed and holds the necklace, looking at it.</p><p>It's the only thing he has of Suna.</p><p>He leaves it on his chest and clasps his hands behind the back of his neck, looking at the ceiling of his room. He licks his lips at the thought of the night they had spent, the hour they had fallen asleep because the sky had begun to clear as they had spent hours distracting each other, speaking, sighing words, drowning moans with their lips, their hands and mouths being busy, offering each other pleasure. His chest relaxes, he wants to stay there, thinking about Suna, but he chooses to sit down and then stand up because he has to go to work and the customers will appear no matter that he wants to feel a little more complete at the moment of getting up. He sets the necklace aside, and once he enters his bathroom to look in the mirror, a small nostalgic laugh caresses his mouth when he sees all the violet marks scattered across his neck and chest. He wonders if he really is the vampire.</p><p>Forty-five minutes later he finds himself opening the door of his own shop, his black hair still slightly wet from the shower and with his cap in hand, a small smile dancing on his face when he sees that all the tables are occupied while there are more people doing a row to order. It’s already night and therefore the night shift. His staff greets him with small smiles, but his attention is focused on the head of small black curls that, as always, can be seen sitting on one of the tools of the main bar, and as he crosses the compartment that allows him to go behind the counter, he rests his arms over it to look at the person in front of him.</p><p>Akaashi tilts his head, and arches an eyebrow.</p><p>"I got here before you, boss." He says on purpose after hearing all the workers call Osamu that way.</p><p>"Good to know, it means that you really like my shop, more than half of the money must come from yer wallet, Akaashi."</p><p>Akaashi copies his way and also rests his arms on the counter. His appearance is the same as always, short black curls, square glasses beautifying the blue hue of his eyes, and warm-colored clothes. Osamu glimpses that he doesn’t have his backpack with him and that there are no pages around him either, but the largest possible size of drink in front of him.</p><p>"Considering that half of the time you won't let me pay, I don't think so," Akaashi says, and Osamu laughs. "Why do you keep calling me like that?"</p><p>"Yer not married yet."</p><p>Akaashi narrows his gaze and Osamu laughs again until he watches Akaashi slide his soda towards him. "Take it. You need it more than me."</p><p>"Is this yer way of tellin’ me that I look like a disaster even though I took a shower?" Osamu asks, taking his drink to place the straw between his lips and feel the energy appearing once his body is awaken after drinking blood.</p><p>"It's my way of telling you that you probably haven't slept much because I can see a hickey there." Osamu chokes on the drink and Akaashi laughs before turning away from him again. Osamu rolls his eyes, but not before accommodating the scarf he hasn’t yet removed from around his neck, now the hickey being close to disappearing. "So, clearly, yesterday you didn't leave my party early just to go to sleep."</p><p>Osamu licks his lips after taking a big sip of his drink, and at no time does he stop looking at Akaashi when he takes his hand to the pocket of his jacket and then holds the necklace between them. Akaashi draws his eyes to it.</p><p>"Sounds familiar."</p><p>"Suna."</p><p>Akaashi sees him and arches an eyebrow.</p><p>"Elaborate."</p><p>Osamu puts the necklace back before crossing his arms. "He forgot it. My house."</p><p>"Or did he leave it?" Akaashi proposes, raising both eyebrows, and Osamu narrows his gaze. "He pretends to forget it so that you can look for him, playing hard to get."</p><p>"We slept together last night, Akaashi, I don't think that's the case."</p><p>Akaashi clears his throat as Osamu gives him an amused smile.</p><p>"Okay," Akaashi says, "I saw you two leaving the party yesterday."</p><p>"Too bad I didn't see Suna leavin’ my house today." Osamu tilts his head.</p><p>"Auch."</p><p>Osamu raises both eyebrows and opts to take another sip of the drink. If he’s annoyed or sad, he doesn't know, he just wishes he had gotten up with Suna by his side no matter how romantic that sounds in his head. "Maybe he had to go somewhere." Akaashi adds.</p><p>"What about leavin’ a note?"</p><p>"Maybe he was in a hurry."</p><p>Osamu snorts.</p><p>"You know, you're supposed to be in a bad mood before getting laid, not after."</p><p>"Look who's talkin’."</p><p>"Excuse you!" Akaashi flicks his forehead and Osamu complains, "I inform you that I have already finished my assignments because unlike you, although I had a party at my house, got laid with my fiancé after, and cleaned up my house, I still got up early anyway because I am responsible."</p><p>"I am responsible, I'm here!"</p><p>"Thinking of Suna," Akaashi tells him and Osamu can’t argue, "You should go to the shop to give it back to him." He says, and Osamu runs his gaze, making Akaashi smile. "You've already thought about doing it." He says, and before Osamu opens his mouth, Akaashi chooses to take the cap to put it on Osamu’s head. "You work and then you go." He adds before taking his own drink.</p><p>Osamu narrows his gaze and rolls his eyes before finally moving, Akaashi still smiling and with his eyes on his back once he goes to the back of the shop to finally take off his scarf and his jacket. He thinks that distracting himself in the kitchen sounds like a good plan and so it is, every so often seeing the rings on his hands every time he continues to cook, using rice to make new onigiri as the night goes on, chatting with his workers, with Akaashi when he gets fed up with just being accompanied by his thoughts and chooses to go back to the counter since Akaashi always chooses to spend his nights there, allowing his own self to create his own space as that’s why they both get along so well. They have become to seeing each other for a few hours every day, with food and words in between, gestures they have learned to read, laughter they have learned to share, and moments to create. This time Osamu only wants the night to be hasty because the passing of it means that he is getting closer to seeing Suna.</p><p>He knows that Akaashi knows that he is nervous when they say goodbye once the shift is about to end and Osamu leaves the staff in charge of closing, but he doesn't mention anything because Osamu's face says enough. He hasn’t hesitated to start moving towards the other place that he also already knows, but what if Akaashi is not right, and Suna has simply forgotten his necklace instead of leaving it on purpose? What if he doesn’t want to see him anymore? Maybe all that time it was just about getting to the physical level and nothing else, but then, if he feels upset thinking about them that way, does that mean he wants more? That he is not satisfied with just one night?</p><p>He shakes his head to try to free himself from those questions since he is only a few steps from the shop, but as soon as he looks out the window of the same, all his nerves are replaced by a new feeling of emptiness. A familiar feeling, a familiar face is the one that he recognizes once he chooses to open the door and instead of a golden gaze, a brownish one is the one to receive him.</p><p>"Hello Yabs."</p><p>The smell of violet petals floods him, and his smile turns into a sad one.</p><p>Yahaba looks at him, turquoise eyeliner decorating his look to match the sweater of the same color he is wearing. He approaches the counter and Yahaba tilts his head, allowing his silver locks to rest on the palm of his hand. "Well, it is also a pleasure to see you again." Yahaba comments, giving him a look, a sincere one on his face while Osamu giggles because he doesn’t doubt that the affliction on his face is evident.</p><p>"Sorry, I—" Did he expect to see Suna? "How are you?"</p><p>"Better than you, that's obvious," Yahaba replies, and keeps smiling once Osamu gives him a serious look. "I'm fine, I had to leave to stay with Kyoutani, it was a strong full moon, but he's fine now so I'm back." He replies, choosing to put aside what he had been reading until Osamu had entered. "Which doesn't seem to be a good thing for you."</p><p>Osamu knows that it’s not worth his time lying to him. Perhaps the face has changed, but that doesn’t take away that the person in front of him is still a witch, so he chooses to take Suna's necklace out of his pocket, and Yahaba takes it when he sees it as well as inspects it with his gaze before he looks at him again, more serious.</p><p>"Suna." He says, and Osamu lines his lips in confirmation. Yahaba drops his eyes back to the accessory, and brushes it with his fingers, again looking up at him with both eyebrows raised, and if Osamu knows that just like Suna, Yahaba can read memories on objects just by touching them, he plays the fool after looking the other way, but looks at him again when he offers it back. "Are you planning to give it back to him?"</p><p>"I came here for that." He replies without taking it back.</p><p>"Suna only covered me because I was busy."</p><p>"You can return it."</p><p>"And I can say the same to you."</p><p>"Is he the kind of person to leave without letting one know?" Osamu asks, and Yahaba giggles.</p><p>Yahaba inspects him with his eyes, probably needing nothing more than the expression on Osamu's face like the choker in his hands to know what had happened between the two thanks to his species and his instincts, but anyway he narrows his gaze when his eyes fall on his hand, and he recognizes not only the ring that he had left prepared for him before leaving, but also one that nullifies silver for a few hours. He chooses to leave the necklace on the counter and moves his hands, Osamu moving his hand towards him after realizing that he is asking him to bring it closer, and Yahaba takes his between his.</p><p>"This one won't work for you unless you recharge it and rings against silver are more personal, so only the person who gave it to you can recharge it again." He mentions, brushing the ring with his fingers.</p><p>"Ya wantin’ to give me an excuse to see Suna in addition to his necklace?"</p><p>Yahaba takes one look at him and smiles at him before seeing his hand again, and Osamu arches an eyebrow when Yahaba gently chooses to remove his sun ring. "Yes, but just in case you are thinking about being a coward," He places the ring on the palm of his hand and it’s enough for him to close it in a fist so that the accessory turns into ash, which then he disposes off after rubbing his hands. "Now you don't have a sun ring anymore and I'm not going to make another one for you, so you have to go to Suna." He says crossing his arms, Osamu looking at him in astonishment.</p><p>"And where am I supposed to find him? Also, how d’you know if he wants to make me one?" He asks, exasperated.</p><p>"He will. That necklace is one of his favorites, and apparently you and I know that Suna is not a fool." Yahaba tells him before uncrossing his arms to remove a small piece of paper and take a pen to write down an address in it and give it to Osamu. "This is the address of Suna's house. He should be there now. Tell him I say hi."</p><p>Osamu narrows his gaze but takes the necklace and the paper, and Yahaba smiles.</p><p>"It's good to see ya again." He says anyway.</p><p>"I say the same."</p><p>Osamu finally allows a smile to appear on his face and waves at him before leaving the shop and looking at the paper in his hands. It's not that far, so he starts walking in the right direction instead of taking advantage of his developed senses to get there faster. He likes to walk at night and many times he can’t do it since he opts to choose the night shift, so he takes his time walking, enjoying seeing some snow accumulating in the corners of the streets, on the roofs of the houses around him. People continue to pass around him, almost unrecognizable from so many coats they wear. Regardless of the cold, his skin is probably even colder, so he only wraps the scarf around his neck, the same one he had lent Suna earlier, realizing that detail making him sink his own face into it, looking for any way to stay close to him.</p><p>What is he supposed to tell him once he sees him? Will he give him the necklace and leave? Now Yahaba has forced him to have to ask him to make him a new sun ring when in reality maybe Suna doesn't even want to see him because he considered him a one-night stand, but Yahaba and Suna are close, so he's supposed to trust in Yahaba and in his words, in his actions. It’s clear to him that he wants much more than a single night with Suna, probably getting up with him by his side, being able to enjoy the rays of the sun on his face even if it’s only for a few minutes, being able to enjoy his body next to his more that to caress their skins intimately, to be able to cross his eyes with his eyes with mugs of coffee, or maybe blood in the middle, with their fingers creating a new moment between them.</p><p>He looks around and enters a narrower street that consists of a path of buildings of the same size, all of different colors that are only less noticeable when lit by the street lamps. He sees the house numbers and again the paper. He's close, and clears his throat, he should prepare what he's going to say once he gets—</p><p>"Osamu?"</p><p>He stops in his place upon hearing his name and looks around, but he finds nothing more than a cold environment, so he frowns, confused.</p><p>"Osamu, up."</p><p>Osamu raises his head and both eyebrows when he sees Suna peeking from the third floor of a pink building, with medium windows and red shutters. Osamu can't do anything more than raise his hand to greet him, still in his place, making Suna giggle, and he lets an immediate smile to settle on his face because he doesn't seem bothered to see him there.</p><p>"Come in, come in." Suna stretches his arm out with the palm of his hand facing the ground, and Osamu stops looking at him when the door in front of him opens.</p><p>He doesn’t hesitate to listen to him and finds a corridor through which he walks until he finds some stairs because he remembers seeing Suna on the third floor, so he climbs them, arranging his black locks and putting the paper in his pocket. He palms his jacket until he realizes he is exaggerating, and as soon as he stops in front of the third floor door, it opens and Suna greets him with a small smile.</p><p>"It's you." He says.</p><p>"Surprise?"</p><p>Suna giggles and steps aside to let him pass, Osamu clearing his throat once he does so and then taking off his sneakers. He chooses to be dazzled by what turns out to be his house. It’s a warm environment unlike his home, the walls are dark yellow as well as the furniture dark purple, and there are many plants everywhere as well as some paintings of flowers that get Osamu to raise his eyebrows. The only evidence of the cold season is the air that comes from the window through which Suna had seen him, which reminds that there is something much more important than Suna's house, seeing Suna himself, whom he meets by turning his head. He is playing with the sleeves of his white sweater, underneath those comfortable black pants, and as always his eyes decorated in black, without the sparkles of the night before.</p><p>"Yahaba says hi." Osamu says, and wrinkles his nose.</p><p>Suna laughs. "I assume then, that he told you where I live?" He asks him.</p><p>"I went to the shop and Yahaba gave me yer address, I hope it doesn't bother ya," He expresses, and realizes that while they had slept together the previous night, closed the space between them as well as used the same bed, at that time they are separated by a few centimeters. "I wanted to give this back to ya." He says, removing the choker from his jacket to then leave the same clothing aside. "I think you dropped it."</p><p>Suna looks at him, looks at the necklace, and then at him again. "It didn't drop it." He expresses along with a lopsided smile as he approaches him. "I left it." He corrects him.</p><p>"Didja leave it?" Osamu asks him, but instead of answering, Suna frowns at the sight of his hand, and doesn’t hesitate to take it in his hands after glimpsing the lack of a ring. "Have you lost your sun ring? Is that why you went to the shop?" He asks, just seeing the one he had given him the night before.</p><p>Osamu smiles at the contact between his hands. "No, like I said, I went to the shop to return yer necklace but I found Yahaba." He mentions, "And he was the one who pulverized it, pulverized? Is that how you call it?" He asks, and Suna giggles.</p><p>"Yes, but why?"</p><p>Suna looks at him and Osamu licks his lips. "To have an excuse to see ya."</p><p>Suna wrinkles his nose and doesn’t stop holding his hand with his, a gesture that Osamu takes to his advantage to choose to stop holding the necklace with his other hand and thus later be able to add his hand to his to caress his with his thumb. "Why should you need an excuse to see me?" Suna asks him, confused.</p><p>"You left." Osamu mentions, allowing him to see the deception on his face.</p><p>"Yes, I had class. Didn't you see my message?"</p><p>They both look at each other in the same confused way.</p><p>"Class? Message?"</p><p>"I'm taking an art course of an ally coven, as you can see, I paint." He replies, "And yes, I left a message written on your bed with my phone number, that's why I was surprised to see you, I was waiting—" Suna stops himself from speaking, and takes a serious look at Osamu when he holds a wide smile on his face. "I was waiting for you to send me a text."</p><p>"Believe me, I did not see any message, I assure you that I would have called you as soon as I got up otherwise." He assures him, and despite smiling, Suna arches an eyebrow.</p><p>"When did you wake up?"</p><p>"Just before sunset."</p><p>"Oh." Suna says, comprehension seeming to fill his expression. "Yes, there was— Sometimes I can write with magic, but it only lasts a few hours, sorry, I thought you would get up earlier. Clearly magic isn't always a good idea, I could have left you a note or something." He says, and Osamu laughs.</p><p>"Wait, so if you left me a message, why the necklace?"</p><p>Suna runs his gaze for a second and then looks at him.</p><p>"In a way it made you come back to see me again, or at least stop by the shop to drop it off in case you didn't want to see me."</p><p>Osamu laughs as at that moment he chooses to rest his hands on Suna's face and his arms around his neck and thus bring Suna closer to him, him surrounding his waist with his arms. "And why would ya think that I need an excuse to see ya? Or that I didn't want to see ya? Believe me, I really liked what we did last night." He says, looking at him.</p><p>Suna licks his lips, and brings his face close to his. "Well, me too."</p><p>"Yes?" Osamu strokes his hair.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The two choose to look at each other instead of saying something else, and it’s soon their lips that are in charge of saying everything for them, all the words they want to express and that perhaps last night hadn’t had a space because the most intimate sounds had been those to dominate; being expressed in a slow kiss of assurance, of mutual search and softness, after a long day and some doubts. Suna keeps his eyes closed for a few seconds when they pull apart, and Osamu smiles at the sight of him, taking the opportunity to contour Suna's lower lip with his thumb, smiling even more when it turns into a smile.</p><p>"I have to make you a sun ring." Suna murmurs, as a reminder to his own self.</p><p>"You can do it later."</p><p>"No, you will distract me and you need one."</p><p>Suna forces himself to open his eyes and gives him a short kiss before separating from him, but he still guides him towards the center of the living room so that Osamu sits on the floor while Suna begins to walk from one side to the other, seeming to look for things as he begins to carry some in his arms.</p><p>"Wait," Osamu mentions when he sees his own hand. "Yer silver didn’t burn me and Yahaba told me that these must be reactivated." He says when he sees the ring.</p><p>"It’s my house, if I created it, it will work." Suna explains.</p><p>Osamu only hums, and after a few seconds Suna finally sits down in front of him, with different small bottles, a very small cauldron and some pages that seem to have been taken from an old book. He moves to take some of the green leaves of the plant that enters from his window and dumps them in the cauldron as well as some small hematite stones, every so often looking at the words written on the pages while Osamu takes the opportunity to look at him in silence, having the chance to finally have him in front of him again, just as he had hoped, wanted, desired. Suna adds water that Osamu is sure is not really water, and takes the spoon he had left aside to seem to stir everything inside of it, and then add a shiny grayish powder.</p><p>"This ring is more personal, so it will take a long time." Suna tells him.</p><p>"How much is a long time?"</p><p>Suna again plays with the sleeves of his sweater. "A couple of hours..." He says, and Osamu smiles at trying to see him deny a smile. "So... you can stay if you want... you know... while we wait for the ring to be made..."</p><p>Osamu chooses to approach him and rest one of his hands on his cheek.</p><p>"I won't be able to leave until that ring is ready." He says, approaching him.</p><p>"What a shame." Suna says without really feeling it, and approaches him but looks at him when Osamu pulls away to watch him.</p><p>"Promise me a date after this." He asks him.</p><p>Throughout the day he had only thought about being with him again, to see him so that the one-night thing turns into something else, and he needs to know that it’s mutual, which begins to become clear once Suna approaches him. "Let's consider this a date, and all the dates you want." He replies before catching his lips with his.</p><p>Osamu smiles and they both finish getting closer to each other, and once again, for a second time, they continue to know each other, soon Osamu knowing more than the living room of Suna's house, knowing his corridor, his room, his bed, his sheets; knowing more of Suna, asking about his classes and his paintings, listening to details about colors, tracing more centimeters of his skin with his lips, more lines of his tattoo that continues to tremble under his touch, muscles that he once again seeks to relax and excite with his own. And their lips correspond as well as their hands, and if it burns it’s not for the silver, but because they want to get comfortable with each other, discovering, moaning each other’s names, sighing intimate sounds that don’t imply anything more than closeness and less distance.</p><p>It’s hours later, when Suna's house begins to be displaced from bluish hues by a lighter sky, that Osamu is wearing a ring as gray as his eyes, with a wooden detail in honor of the true color of his gaze, on his index finger, promising himself not to lose it, with Suna by his side, keeping him completely close to him, a warm violet blanket being the only thing that protects them from the cold of that morning, a sunrise like Osamu hasn’t seen for a long time because he’s used to sleeping or working when the day begins; and he’s happy and he’s smiling because he is able to glimpse the beginning of a new day with Suna, knowing that also, that moment, with Suna with his head on his shoulder, their bodies pressed together to do more than just satisfy each other with them, not feeling the cold no matter if one knows how wonderful and awful the world is while the other being an expert when it comes to spells and flowers and colors, also represents something else; something as mysterious and magical as the moonlight that has already become the witness of their beginning, and as warm, new, and exciting as a dawn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Andra for choosing Yahaba's tattoo!</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>